The Selfless Insert
by SmallTownGamer
Summary: A self insert. Rated M to be safe. What happens when you take a scrawny nerd-boy and throw him into FE:A? I think that this story is a pretty good example.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! Welcome to my first Fanfiction! I, a causal fanfiction reader scrolling through the Awakening section noticed the "Self-Inserts" and they have quickly become some of my favorite fics on the site. **Asleep**and **System Restoration** are two that I like a great deal and I would recommend them to anyone. My fic is inspired by **Asleep**'s writing style because I like how you can tell what the character is thinking at all times. So, without further delay lets begin!

* * *

Ow. My head hurts… The hell happened last night? The last thing I remember is watching some YouTube videos then going to bed early…

I knew I shouldn't have drank that Dr. Pepper before bed…

Ok, let open my eye. Wow, everything is really blurry. Is this what happens after too much caffeine before bed?

Lets, see vision is clearing… I'm in a field…? The hell? Is this one of my family's hay fields? No, this isn't alfalfa.

Stand up… Oh man I feel strange. Knees wobbling and everything. Ok, just will through it. Think what would Isaac Clarke do?

…

There aren't any psychotic freaky zombies around right?

…

Alright, we're good. I guess I should look to see if I can get home…?

…

Nothing. There is literally nothing but grassland around.

…

Wait. Is that a girl?

OH MY GOD she looks just like Robin from Fire Emblem: Awakening!( I can't remember the specifics of the customization but its the average build with the messy long hair and its light blue.) Is she cosplayer or something? But why is she out here in a field? Better question. What are both of us doing out in a field?

Oh shes waking up.

"Chrom…Don't… Die…"

Wait. Hold up. Stop. Did she say Chrom? The hell?! Ok minor freakout time.

…

Ok calm yourself, her eyes are opening.

"Chrom? No your not Chrom." She looks confused.

"U-uh n-no I'm not" Dammit Daniel you're a senior in highschool and you still can't talk to women without stuttering? But, in my defence 'Robin' is really hot. I mean like the cosplayer did a fine job of imitating the amnesic tactician of the Shepherds.

"Are you gonna stare at me all day or help me up?"

Shit. She probably thinks I'm a creeper now. Alright, up you go.

Wow, shes also tall. Taller than me, but then again I am only five foot eight.

"A-are you alright?" Damnit.

She smirks a little bit. " Yeah, I'm fine, but I have to say that's some interesting...amour you have there. Is it even armour?"

What does she mean arm-

What.

The.

Fuck.

Was I high or something and at this same cosplay convention as this 'Robin'? It looks like I am wearing an exact copy of the Security Suit from Dead Space 2 minus the helmet and the computer/ slash holo-projector thing on the front.

...

"Ahmm"

"O-oh sorry. Thank you…? Uh, nice robes."

She smiles, then it turns into a look of deep thought.

…

"H-hello?"

Her head snaps up and there is a hint of a blush. " Sorry I just thought a… friend… of mine would be here when I woke up."

"Is it that Chrom guy you were talking about?"

She nods absent-mindedly.

Oh, okay…

Wait.

I haven't played Awakening in a few months, but this field resembles the one where Chrom finds Robin…

And she has a sword with her that looks like a standard bronze sword from the game…

I think I can see the bulge of her tome in her pocket…

Could it be?

Am I in Fire Emblem Awakening?

…

Some how I doubt that strongly but...

"Hey"

I snap my head up. "O-oh s-s-sorry I am kind of lost."

"So you don't know where you are?" Nod.

"You're welcome to travel with me if you want"

Oh wow she's even prettier when she smile.

"S-s-sure"

The shepherds' tactician grins broadly. "Thanks, I'm pretty sure he will meet me in that town over there"

Huh. Guess I missed that.

"O-okay lets go."

Walking… Walking… Man, this town is sure farther than I thought it would be…

"What's your name?"

"Umm" Should I use a fake one? I could give myself a wicked bad ass name.

"My name is Tali, and I am a tactician by trade."

Tali? Like The quarian from Mass Effect?

" M-my name is Daniel C-Clarke" Well, I am wearing Isaac's near iconic armour why not take his last name?... Never realised how heavy this armour actually is."

"Two names? That's not common around here." She seems deep in thought. "Do you mind if I just call you Clarke?"

"N-no, go ahead."

Her smile really is dazzling.

* * *

So, we made it to the town.

Why am I not surprised that it's tutorial town? I guess then I really am in Fire Emblem: Awakening? If I am then how come Chrom didn't find Rob-Tali. Isn't that how they bond and shit?

Ugh. My head hurts.

Ok, let me make a list of what I know so far:

I woke up in the Fire Emblem universe for God only knows why…

For some reason I have Dead Space Armour though it looks like I am lacking Kinesis and Stasis

Damn, that would have been sweet to be able to rip someones sword out of their hand and throw it.

Chrom didn't pick Tali up.

Is that gonna change everything I know?

Most likely.

…

Wait. Tali isn't acting like an amnesiac like she is suppose to.

Theory forming. What if this is the old time stream? But wouldn't she be an amnesiac in that time also? Does that mean I am screwed already? I know what's going to happen in the one where Lucina and crew comes back in time, but what of this?

We head to a inn. Do I have any money on me? Check pockets.

Don't have any.

"Don't worry. I have money and besides, before we go into the inn for the night we need to get you a weapon, Clarke."

Ugh, first girl I meet and she has to pay for all my stuff.

I am a failure as a man.

...

Wait. A weapon? What for?

This town gets invaded by bandits doesn't it? But how does Robin know that?

New theory. Maybe this is the timeline with Lucina but Robin some how kept her memories from before she was Grima?

"From what I can tell you look like you use a lance. Do you have any experience with one?"

Shake head.

She frowns a little. "Hmm, I am not a master but I can teach you some of the basics."

I'm going to be a character in this game then? Thats mildly terrifying. Killing people? Now my stomach is churning. Great.

"O-Okay."

We have walked past the "Grounded Gopher" and continue to the smithy.

"Hmm… What to buy…"

All there is here is bronze weaponry… I guessing I start at E rank?

"This should do." She hefts up one of the lances. "Catch."

Huh, my reflexes seemed to be improved… I caught that spear surprisingly.

Wow this is heavy… Looks like I'm not gonna be able to wield this like the Sentinels in Radiant Dawn.

Tali nods approvingly "I think that will-"

The tactical genius is interrupted by screams.

Her eyes widen. " I didn't think that they would be here yet…"

She turns. "Clarke follow me! Hurry!"

Hesitation. Do I really want to get involved? I've never fought anything in my life. I doubt that combat is actually like the game? But, what if this is a once in a lifetime opportunity? What if this my chance to do something meaningful?

"W-wait up Tali!"

I'm a goddamned fool and it's going to kill me.

Round the corner. Follow the sound of Tali's sword jiggling in its scabbard.

…

That's a lot of blood. Don't puke. Don't puke.

Tali's already frying a bandit with her Thunder tome.

Oh god is that one coming towards me?!

"Look et dis shrimp, weird armour youse got there."

I flinch at how easy he holds that axe of his. Apparently he saw it because he gave a big toothy grin.

"Youse never fought before have youse? Good, fer me. Makes it easier."

Oh god hes in a battle stance. I need to get in one too. I brandish my lance at him.

He only grins wider, "Oh youse do got some fight in ya?"

"I won't let you hurt these people!"

Wow, I sound like one of those corny comic book heroes.

Oh, shit duck! He swung at me?! Well he is a bandit.

OHH, Dodge to the left stab my lance at him.

Success. I got him right in solar plexus. Oh crab baskets, hes not done yet.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOUSE!" Oh, I guess thats the berserker inside him coming out? My lance is still in him.

…

Shit.

Well I am done for. I lead a good life. Too bad it had to be cut short.

I'm closing my eyes I don't want to see my death.

"Your end has come!"

Wait I know that line. Open eyes. Yeah that is Chrom!

Falchion sure does kick some serious ass doesn't it. The bandit is definitely dead now I can see the gash left by Falchion.

I am going to be sick. That is just disgusting. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"Are you okay?" The game really doesn't do him justice. He literally looks the part of a military commander.

"Y-yes, thank you sir."

He sticks his arm out. I grab it and he hauls me ridiculously easy.

Am I just that much weaker than everyone?

"My name is Chrom and I am the leader of the Shepherds."

Jeez, he looks heroic just talking.

"Nice to meet you Chrom, I am Daniel Clarke" I still wonder if I should have came up with a different first name too? Probably should have been Isaac.

"Milord, all the bandits have been routed. The villagers say that this man and woman killed most of them."

Hello Frederick.

"Are any of the Villager's hurt?" Chrom looks genuinely worried. I know I shouldn't think that way because I have played the game but still.

"No injuries, milord." Fred really look prim and proper.

"Hey is this the other guy?" Oh theres Lissa if voices are anything to judge by.

Wow.

She's really pretty also.

Is that how all the females are in this world?

"Hey there guy. You're not hurt right? Cause I can heal you with my staff if you need it!"

"N-no thank you. I think that I'm fine."

Frederick look calculating. "Without a doubt because of that peculiar amour you are wearing… I have never seen anything like it

Lissa cocks her head a little ways. She looks really cute like that. "Yeah, it really is weird looking. Full body armour that isn't big and thick?"

Oh, man how can I explain this to them.

" It's probably because he is an Outrealmer right?" Tali walks up with a smirk while Lissa gasps.

"Really!? Thats so cool! What is your Outrealm like?"

Wow shes really close.

"W-w-well it's a bit different then this world." How could I explain this to them without me sounding like a lunatic? Shit shit shit.

Frederick glares at Tali. "And how exactly would you have known that miss tactician? Or are you simply a Plelagian spy, don't think you can fool me those are Grimleal robes."

Chrom looks visibly offended. "Frederick! Tali as well as Daniel helped us defeat these bandits and it would have been much harder without Tali's tactics."

"Milord, I must emphasise caution."

"Peace, Frederick. My heart says they are fine."

"And what of your brain? Do you not listen to its council?"

Well this is slightly awkward. Oh, theres a villager walking up to us, maybe this will defuse the tension… I hope?

"Milord, please! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!"

Feast? I didn't realise until now how hungry I actually am.

Frederick drops his glare for his usual emotionless demeanor. "A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand... But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol."

Man he does smile when he drops the axe.

Lissa is jumping with excitement. "Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply— Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

God that smile is giving me chills.

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like... I believe you mentioned you would be 'getting used to this'?"

"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you."

Chrom clears his throat. Seems like the other two are oblivious to him.

"How would you two like to join the Shepherd? Tali your tactics are incredible and Daniel I have a feeling that you have potential."

Do I want to do this? Do I want to risk my life in the war thats about to come? Against Walhart? Against Grima? I seriously could die really easy.

Tali smiles brightly" I accept only if my friend here does."

So thats how it's going to be? I can see that smirk, woman!

"I guess I'll join then."

Wow hes practically beaming.

"That's great news! We are in dire need of more men."

* * *

This is my life now I guess. A shepherd me? This is crazy. This suppose to be a fictional world I can't believe this has happened to me. I am in an asylum right now mumbling about Ylisse and Falchion? I'm starting to think that I am just flat crazy.

"Hey Daniel?"

Hi Lissa.

" What do you need, Lissa?"

She smiles gently. Still very pretty.

" We found this helmet in the fields outside of town. Is it yours?"

I'll be damned. It is the helmet for this armour.

"Yeah, I guess I lost it on my way into town. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She says softly. Hesitating, she turns around.

" I'm glad you are one of us, Daniel."

…

Me too.

* * *

Thanks for reading this I thought I would try my hand at this and see if anyone liked it. And while it might seem like this is a OC/Robin or an OC/Lissa I actually wanted to leave it up to you guys to see who Daniel will be paired with. So please review and help me out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Welcome to the second Instalment of the Selfless Insert. Just wanted to clear some things up. While Daniel has Isaac Clarke armour, I doesn't have any of the features that the Armour has in Dead Space 2. So that means no gravity boots, thrusters, telekinesis, stasis, or holo projector HUD. The RIG however will still drain when he takes a hit to show how much damage he has taken, and the helmet will not retract and has to be taken on and off like every other helmet, but it still does glow.

As for Daniel's specific class, I have no idea on what to call it and I would like my readers input on to what he should be called, review and let me know what you think! I want this to be your story just as much as mine. I'm thinking that I will also start a vote for which girl Daniel should marry. I will list the results at the top of every chapter.

* * *

Damn my legs are tired. I think I officially hate Frederick. I bet that smug bastard is pretty happy with himself.

Tali and Chrom are keeping up the pace easy. I would be too if it wasn't for this damn amour!

…

I guess I could take it off. Wait, aren't there risen that are suppose to come out after we go to sleep? Okay, this is good...kinda.

Now I can tell if I am boned three ways to Texas already. Kinda, weird that I want reanimated corpses to attack us at night. I need to ask Frederick to help me to develop a style with a lance tonight, or at least get the basics down.

Can I even do that in one night?

"Hey, Daniel? Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Oh Lissa. You kinda scared me a little bit. Where did you come from anyway?

"S-shoot."

"Shoot what? What am I shooting?"

Right… This place probably doesn't have the same slang as we do back in America.

"S-sorry. I-it's a kind of slang from my realm that means 'go ahead'."

"Okay…? Anyways, why does your back glow? It's kinda pretty."

Oh shit… I forgot about that.

"I'm curious as well. Is it, by chance, some sort of magic spell?"

Not you too Chrom.

…

Oh to hell with it.

"Yes, but it's not offensive or anything. If the bar is blue and full then I am completely healthy."

Tali's brow furrows. " What if you get hurt?"

"I-if it's a mortal wound then the bar would empty and there would be nothing there. If its something like breaking a bone then it will drain about halfway and turn yellow."

Frederick stops and turns back.

"Thats convenient. Then your allies can tell what state you're in from a ways off. How did you come by this armour?"

Would you believe me if I told you that it's from another universe then the one I come from and that I woke up with it on?

Probably not.

"My uncle designed it for our village guards, that way we could conserve our Psychic staves for when we really need them in bandit raids."

Wow, that was very clever if I do say so myself. I'm going to take a moment and pat myself on the back mentally.

"Your uncle must have been a great mage and blacksmith."

I smile. To bad my uncle is actually an author and seller of antique guns.

* * *

This is getting ridiculous. We've been walking for hours and I don't know if I can go on much longer.

Lissa looks like shes about to drop as well, and Chrom and Tali are starting to show signs of fatigue.

Frederick is still soldiering on. He doesn't even look tired. Then again he has been riding a horse most of the time. Didn't the game paint Frederick as having super endurance? Or was that just the fanfictions I read. Can't remember.

"We will stop here for the night."

Thank you god in heaven. Or gods, since I am in Awakening.

Oh man Lissa looks pissed.

" I told you—it's getting dark already! ...Ech! And now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when— Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!"

Chrom seems to find that hilarious.

"Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?"

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck! ...I think I swallowed it... I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!"

Chrom looks at me. "How bout you Daniel?"

My legs hurt to much to want to get back up again so no.

…

But, I really do need to get know him at least some if he's going to be my boss.

…

Shit.

"Yeah, i'll come"

Chrom turns with a flourish of his cape. Put helmet down, get up, and follow.

Someones gripping my shoulder… hard.

"You hurt Milord and your entrails will decorate the forest."

…

Frederick is seriously and frighteningly over protective.

"D-d-don't worry sir I wouldn't dream of it."

Can't get out of there fast enough. Oh hey Chrom.

"We should get started, Eh?"

…

I think that my heart stopped a little with that smile… No, I'm not into guys! I am 100% hetorosexual!

* * *

(Third person: back at camp)

Tali watched the two boys leave, the blue haired one striking a stunning figure and the short brown haired one following. After a while Frederick left claiming the need to hunt and gather for tonight's provisions. She sighed a small smile coming to her face as she remembered the times with the Shepherds before she became Grima in the future. The tactical genius was determined not to become that monster ever again, and she had been given a second chance when the last remaining warriors of Naga went through the time gate.

She had a chance to fix the time stream for the better and when Lucina and the others came they would have an even better chance of defeating the Grima of this time. There was only one problem.

_Daniel, who exactly are you? _Tali frowned. That boy wasn't here last time, so why was he here now? Wasn't Chrom suppose to be the one to find her lying down passed out in a random Ylissean field? He claims to have came from an outrealm, but she had visited many outrealm in her time with the Shepherds and she didn't remember seeing anyone remotely similar.

Her musings were brought to an end by a certain blonde princess.

"Tali you're going to love Ylisstol! It has all the clothing a girl could want and the best food around." The Princess had closed the gap in between her and the tactician forcefully grabbing on to the arms in her cloak.

The cyan haired girl grinned and laughed lacing her fingers through with Lissa's. "Let's have a shopping trip when we get there, okay?" If Tali thought that the cleric's smile couldn't get any bigger she would have been wrong. "Yay! We are going to have so much fun!"

The Tactician smiled as she listened to the princess gush. Yes, she definitely missed these times and now that she had her free will again she would fight tooth and nail so that after the war with Plegia and Valm were over then every day could be a day like this.

* * *

(Third Person: Frederick)

Our stoic knight is currently in a battle to the death with a bear, finally managing to wrestle it down and snap it's neck with his unholy amount of strength. Frederick was cleaning the carcass while contemplating the two new recruits in their group.

Hmm... Tali and Daniel… The boy is definitely an Outrealmer. I don't believe that anyone in this world would have that kind of armour, but what about the woman? If I am not mistaken, and i'm usually not then she is wearing a cloak representing a member of the Grimleal. That is troubling news indeed. I'll have to keep my eyes on her to make sure he doesn't hurt any of the royalty or spy in our ranks.

Frederick finished packing all of the bear away into a game cloth he carried and shuddered at meat he carried. He really couldn't stand bear, or anything gamey. I suppose, he thought, that I could just skip dinner tonight?

* * *

Sorry that this one is a bit shorter than the last one I just wanted to take a chapter almost like a filler in between the prologue and the first chapter to understand Tali's role better. Her knowledge isn't going to help her out that much as she thinks it's going to. As we know Emmeryn get killed at the Plegian Castle and the Valmese war starts earlier than it did in the original time stream.

So the same as always write a review on what Daniel's class and wife should be! Adios!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys welcome to the next instalment of The Selfless Insert! I've decided that I am going to take some space at the beginning of each chapter to respond to reviews and tally up the votes so far.

Gunlord500: **Pretty cool. If your fic was really inspired by Asleep, though, you might wanna let the author of that piece know-a lot of folks are flattered when they inspire people! :D**

I actually did leave a review thanking him for the inspiration a little bit after you reviewed. Thanks! who knows the guy might read this now! :D

Chasticot: **Dead space armor? I'm in!**

Glad to know that! I personally like the Security Suit and I have plans for when Daniel gets promoted amour wise ;D.

So far there has been no votes on his wife and class. C'mon guys!

* * *

Jesus Christ its hard to sleep on the ground like this. Not like I'm going to sleep anyways when i'm right next to Tali and i'm pretty sure that zombies will be raining from the sky here in a few hours. Why does that sound like a cheesy 60s horror films?

Tali is uncomfortably close. Like inches away. I dont know if she just rolled over in her sleep or what but I can feel her breath on my face. It smells like bear which make me want to gag some because while it tasted decent the smell left a lot to be desired.

Shouldn't our royalty be leaving here soon?

...

There Chrom is leaving followed by Lissa.

"..Huh?"

Aw, Lissa look adorable when she's tired.

"*Yawn* What's wrong, Big Brother?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but... Something is amiss…"

And thats all I can hear. They walked too far out of earshot. Should I get up and follow them now or should I wait for Tali and Frederick to wake up from the sounds of the quake?

…

Yeah I'll wait. I can't act like I know what's going to happen right? Besides the fact that Frederick would flay me alive if I just happened to get up when Chrom left…

I'd prefer to avoid the sharp end of Freddy's lance if possible.

…!

Oh shit.

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh SHIT.

Shes…

Tali's…

Its like i'm her personal teddybear! This is way too close for comfort.

Wow everything's getting blurry.

* * *

**BOOOM!**

Holy fuck!

Did I pass out or somthing?

…

Well shit. Not only am I a failure as a man i'm a disappointment also. If anyone back home saw me like that I would never live it down…

Wait. I need to focus on zombies not my astonishing lack of masculinity at the moment. Wheres Tali and Frederick?

Whoops, don't forget my helmet.

Oh there they are.

"Daniel ride with Frederick! We need to help Lissa and Chrom!"

Way ahead of you lady. Frederick sticks out his arm. Grabbing. Yes, I managed not to make a complete fool out of myself so far!

Freddy's pulling out his lance, I should probably do the same.

Wow, still just as heavy as I remember it being. Freds looking over at me.

"You don't have a clue how to use that do you?"

"Hmm, the pointy end goes in the bad guys."

He looks annoyed. Somehow I can't bring myself to blame him.

I can hear metal banging on metal, that must be Lucina and Chrom fighting the Risen.

Oh god those things are ugly. Fred's charging at between two of them.

"Go for the one on your right!"

Ok I get it. Alright brace myself and…

Contact. Both Risen explode into darkness. Hey maybe I'm not gonna be as horrible of a fighter that I thought I would be!

Frederick swing around to go at two more.

"Same thing as the last two!"

Ok brace myself and…

FUCK!

That hurt and my lance broke against that Risen's axe. Well, there is the weapons triangle. Why am I surprised that it broke again?

Tali finishes off the Risen with flourish followed by who I assume is Virion, cause of the hair.

Shouldn't Sully be here too? Don't have time for it. I need a new weapon.

"It broke?! I spent good gold on that lance! That godsdamned blacksmith cheated me!"

Wow, she's more angry than I am about it.

Lucina's fighting a Risen over on the side of the battlefield. I don't think that i've ever been more happy to see someone! We aren't boned! We have a chance!

"Hey Chrom what is that thing you have there?"

Lissa? What does Chrom-

…!?

A javelin gun? The best weapon in the entire Dead Space franchise here in this universe? How!?

…

Why am I questioning this when i'm here in Isaac Clarke Security Suit?

"Oh hey! That's one of my uncle's weapons."

Chrom looks at me strangely.

"A weapon? This? I don't see a blade or point on it."

"That's because it isn't loaded. Did it come with a cylinder filled with metal spikes?"

Speak of the devil. Chrom looks shocked.

"Why, yes! It did. Do you know how to use this?"

I think I can figure it out. I used that thing the entire time during my first Dead Space 2 play through.

"I've seen my uncle use one and the city guard. It might take me a second."

He hands it over.

Tali looks slightly flummoxed.

"So you're saying you _might _know how to use it?"

Alright time to let my nerdom shine. Pull top handle that exposes bottom chamber. Pop the top off of the cylinder and load it in the bottom pull the top handle back into position, and we are ready to go.

"There it's ready."

Two risen are coming into view. Perfect. Look down the sights. Huh no laser sight or holo ammo counter. Disappointing. Focus! Aim!

FWOOSH

Oh Jesus. It pinned the one to a tree by it neck.

No time to waste focus on the next one and…

FWOOSH

Headshot. Pinned to the ground this time, though he did fly like ten feet.

"Your uncle sure knew how to make a weapon"

He would've Lissa if he actually existed.

Alright four Risen under my belt, and this thing has three more bolts in it and how many risen are there?

…

Shit, there are like ten more.

" Alright heres the plan."

Oh yeah forgot about our genius tactician.

"Chrom, you and Frederick take the front while Virion, Clarke and I will attack from a distance and protect Lissa. You know your jobs get to it!"

We'll see here Tali there's a bit of a problem…

"U-uh, I only have three more j-javelins left in the clip."

Tali doesn't even bother to look as she fires off a Thunder frying a mercanary.

"Kill all of the ones you can, Clarke. If you take out at least two then we are in good shape."

Alright, I feel a little bit better now. Wow, Virion is actually pretty badass. Letting arrows fly at ridiculous speeds.

Crap I need to focus. Ok aim.

FWOOSH

Shit, I missed the leader. Oh man. is that a handaxe?

FUCKING FUCKER FUCK! Yep it was, now its stuck in my gut. Note to self: In the words of Piccolo from DBZA. DOOOOOOODGE!

I have two more javelins. I need to at least kill two right? Need to get them off before I lose too much blood and pass out. The leader has another handaxe poised and ready.

…

Not today bitch.

FWOOSH

Yes! Pinned him by the belly to his buddy behind him. Oh thats two, talk about killing two birds with one stone except replace birds with reanimated corpses that work for a evil apocalyptic dragon.

...

Oh hey the grounds pretty close.

* * *

(Third Person: Battleground)

"Daniel!" The young cleric cried. She had seen his back-light turn a dark red and nearly empty before he collapsed. "Go to him, young rose, the archest of archers will protect you with his insurmountable skill." Lissa noded at the duke and then took off at a sprint to the young man.

There were only four Risen left and she was positive that her brother and the others could handle themselves without her support for the time being.

When the Princess reach Daniel the first thing she did was pull the handaxe out from his side, it had hit one of the few parts that the what ever metal the suit was made of didn't cover. It had stuck in pretty deep and had possibly punctured his stomach. She needed to work fast. " I beg of you Daniel. Keep fighting keep holding on." Using her staff the princess, healed the boy's wounds as best as she could.

Finally, just as the princess of Ylisse thought that she had lost him. The wound closed up and the backlight filled up almost full, green and a few inches from the top. Daniel might not have been all the way healed but he was alive and stable and for that Lissa was relieved and exhausted.

Chrom had walked over to see how the boy faired. "Will he make it sis?" Lissa nodded and smiled. "Yeah, but if I had got here just a little bit later it could have been a different story altogether. The Prince bent down and picked up the seventeen year-old. He turned and called to his knight. "Frederick, could you pick up Daniel's javelins from the risen corpses? If there anything like arrows and normal javelins then he can reuse them." Frederick nodded. "It shall be done at once, milord."

While he conversed with Lissa and carried Daniel over to Sully's horse, who had arrived near the end of the battle, the masked swordswoman cleared her throat. Chrom looked over form his place near the horse, smiled, then spoke softly, "You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?" The woman didn't show any form of emotion on her face but in her head she was ecstatic. _Father, you are alive and well in this time… I will do my absolute best to keep it that way_. a frown formed on her face, "You may call me Marth."

Lissa bounded up and grabbed the now named Marth's hands. "Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero, and Um, I never got to thank you...for before. So...thank you. You were very brave." Marth shook her head and took her hands out of Lissa's. "I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." Without so much as a goodbye she walked off into the forest out of sight.

Lissa called after her "Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!" But Ylisse's princess didn't receive any form of response. "Not much for conversation, is she?" Tali spoke while gazing out to where the masked women disappeared. "How's Clarke doing?" Lissa glanced up at the tactician, "He's stable for now but according the light bar thing he needs some more healing and i'm out of magic at the moment." Tali nodded, hesitated then spoke quietly, " When do you think he will wake up?" The blonde girl shrugged, "He might not until we make it to Ylisstol."

"Hey you two we're leaving. We got a lot of ground to cover before we make it to the city!"

Both women turned towards the sound of Sully' voice and started walking in that direction at a fast pace so that they could rejoin the others that were already a fair distance ahead of them. All the while the two beauties couldn't help but think of the boy that had just recently came into their lives. The blonde one with concerns about his injuries and cyan one with thoughts on just what did his presence mean to the timeline? _Was this Naga's doing? Bringing Daniel from his world to deal with the problems of this one? Only time will tell, Tali thought slightly bitter. I wonder if there is a reason why I feel so close to him already?_

* * *

Thanks for reading another chapter! To clarify something really quick, the javelin gun is the last nod to Dead Space until promotion time for our dear protagonist. Fun fact: Did you know the original javelin gun from Dead Space 2 would be impossible to shoot? From what the javelins do to necromorphs when Isaac fired the gun it would rip his arm off and get imbedded into the wall behind him. The javelin gun in this story is nerfed a good amount and will only stick bodies to things a maximum of ten feet away from the initial hit.

Thanks for reading and I will see you in the next chapter! Bye-bye!


	4. Chapter 4

What's up bros? My name is SmallTownGamer and welcome to the newest chapter of The Selfless Insert! Shamelessly copying famous Youtubers since chapter 3!

Anyways lets get on to the reviews.

Chasticot: **I can't wait to see the Plasma Cutter ****•o•**

**And nah, I won't talk about his future wife, though please don't make her be Lucina or Severa \o/**

Unfortunately, there won't be a Plasma Cutter in this story sorry :/, just a nerfed javelin gun that doesn't completely make him unbeatable in this world. And you know those two were considered actually and I thought it would be entertaining to write about Severa getting pissed at Daniel's shyness around attractive girls, or writing Lucina and Daniel having the most awkward relationship ever, but I digress.

Reviewing twice! You sir/ma'am deserve a medal! :D

So without further ado.

* * *

(Third Person: Ylisstol)

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse… I've never seen so many people!" Tali looked around pretending to be amazed. Repeating the same line that was said _years_ ago when Chrom had taken her here in the future-past.

Meanwhile, our protagonist is still out cold, riding behind Sully who was fuming from Virion's constant flirting. Lissa giggled at the cavalier expense, while Frederick blew a quick sigh of relief, " It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest." The blonde smiled softly, "Well, that's a relief!"

"Look! The exalt has come to see us!"

The group looks to the sound of the shout to see a beautiful, blonde lady waving to the townsmen with a gentle smile on her face. Tali cocked her head to the side, "The exalt is your ruler, yes?"

Frederick nodded, a small smile forming on the stoic knight's face. "Yes, her name is Lady Emmeryn." The group's tactician looked concerned, "Is it safe for her to be walk among commoners like this?"

Frederick dropped the smile and glanced sideways at the cyan haired woman, "The exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then."

Tali nodded and tuned out what Lissa was saying. _The Fell Dragon… That beast will be end of everything if we don't stop it._ She looked to the exalt who was smiling at some children who had came close to her envoy. _It wont happen this time._

(First Person View: Time Skip: Shepherd barracks)

…

…

Ow. My body hurts like hell. What happened again?

…

Right, I got hit by the risen's handaxe.

This is a comfy bed here, way more comfy than the one mine at home. That thing is more like it's made out of bricks rather than… whatever matresses are made out of.

Wait a second. If i'm on a bed then that means that I am in Ylisstol. Which means that I missed meeting Emmeryn. Damnit. She seemed like such a cool person in the games. Oh well maybe I can meet her before her death?

...her death… Maybe I should try to change that? I don't know. What happens when Valm invades. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't take the agressive route that they take in the game. But could I live with myself if I just let her die?

Voices. I recognize Lissa, but whos the other?

"Honestly darling, you shouldn't worry about.. what was his name?"

"Daniel."

"Yes, Daniel. I spent a good amount of work finalizing the healing. He should wake up any minute now."

Open eyes. Oh hey Lissa.

"Daniel! You're awake!"

She really doesn't show the muscle she actually has, that hug almost cracked my ribs.

"Y-yeah, t-thanks Lissa for the healing. I-I don't think that I would be here right now if it wasn't for you."

Look past her and the other voice was Maribelle. That makes sense.

…

You know? She wasn't as good looking as I'd thought shed be. Not to say that she's ugly but not exactly pretty either.

"Thank you too, ma'am."

She smiles a little, okay that's kind of cute.

"Do not fret, it was a small matter. My treasure had already healed the worst of it."

She flips her blonde curls.

"You may call me Maribelle."

"Nice to meet you Maribelle. My name is Daniel Clarke."

"Two names? I had heard that you were an Outrealmer…"

"Yes, ma'am I come from a land called America."

Fuck yeah.

Alright, Lets stand. Oh hey I feel a lot lighter. Did they take my armour off? They have me in what looks like a white cotton undershirt and some loose fitting brown pants presumably out of the same material.

"Your armour is down in the armoury. We couldn't find out away to get it off so we ripped the cloth and pulled you out that way."

WHAT!?

"You ripped it? As is it's destroyed now?"

Maribelle huffed.

"One of our Shepherds named Sumia sewed it back up after we extracted you, dear. You can hardly tell that it was cut open."

Well that a relief… I think. Won't that hurt the integrity of the suit? Actually since I'm not going into space I don't think that i'll need it to be completely airtight.

"Where is the armoury, ma'am?"

I know she got angry at the Avatar for supporting Vaike antics so i'm going to try (and fail) to act proper.

Lissa pointed down the left flight of stairs.

"T-thanks, Lissa."

Alright let's go put the armour back on.,..

"Wait! Chrom and Tali thought it would be a good idea to introduce you to the rest of the Shepherds down in the mess hall."

Well I guess that would be important to, but being here in this universe I almost feel naked with out the armour.

…

Bah, screw it. I need to meet them before Emmeryn sends us to Regna Ferox.

"U-uh, L-lissa? H-how do I get to the mess hall?"

She calls out from the room. "Down the left staircase and the second right door."

Got it. So I am assuming that the room I was just in was the infirmary. I always wondered If the Shepherds has rows of bunk beds that the slept in or if the had a crap-ton of different rooms.

Alright here we are. I can here Chrom making some sort of speech or laying out orders.

"- and when Daniel wakes up he will accompany your group. You have until tomorrow to get your supplies and anything else you need together. Dismissed."

Walk around the corner and the first thing I see is Sumia falling on her face.

Guess the game didn't exaggerate that part a great deal. I should help her.

"Are you ok, miss?"

She shoots up, ignoring my hand, with a deep blush on her face.

"Oh no. I can't even make good impressions on the new guy."

For Christ's sake she has tear welling up in her eyes.

…

Her beautiful blue eyes.

…

Damn this world for making every female I meet smoking hot.

"I-i-it's alright miss. I'm sure that you're a great person."

She looks like I just freed the Israelites from the Egyptians.

"You really think so!?"

Force awkward smile.

"U-uh y-y-yeah."

"My name's Sumia, what yours?"

"U-uh, D-Daniel Clarke."

"So you are an Outrealmer! Did they have any good books in your world?"

As much as I'd love to gush with her about the Percy Jacksons and the Harry Potters I really need to know what Chrom said.

"T-there are actually, but what did C-chrom just get done saying?"

The fire in her eyes dimmed some. "He was giving out orders, You, Stahl, Frederick, Sully and I are headed to an Island on the south eastern end of Ylisse there has been talk of bandit trouble over there."

Wait, aren't we suppose to go to Regna Ferox? Maybe the game didn't show what happened in between the chapters? And isn't that Island where Donnel is?

Hell yes. Donnel is one of my favorite units in game he becomes a complete and utter tank in the hero class.

"T-thanks. A-and by the way could you show me to the armoury? I-i want to check up on my armour and weapon."

"Yes! It's over here! Ill take you."

Jesus, she has a strong grip! She's practically dragging me over to where the armoury is. I can see a blonde man picking a fight with Chrom. I'm going to assume that it's Vaike. That means…

Yep, thats Stahl over there eating. Ricken is right next him reading some book. And there in shadows over there… Is it Kellam? I'm not sure, whatever it was is gone now and i'm not sure if I was imagining it or not.

I'm guessing that Mirel, Tali, and Frederick are out of the barracks right now.

Looks like we've reached the armoury. Sumia let go and…

Trips.

"Are you alright, Sumia?"

She gets up just as quick as before, but without the blush.. Must be a pretty common occurrence.

"Yes, i'm fine. Here's your armour. I have to say Outrealm armour is fascinating."

That this armour is. Ok how do I put this on?

Pop the metal collar open...

Oh! Theres a zipper. Do they not have these?

Pull on it, unzip from the collar down.

"You tore it!?"

I guess they don't have zippers.

"N-no, t-this thing right here is called a z-zipper. I-tt can keep two pieces of c-cloth from falling apart while being able to o-open and close it at will."

"Thats so cool!"

Huh, never thought that I would see anyone gush about zippers.

Alright, kick off boots that someone put on me stick legs into bottom half of the suit.

…

Awesome. Pull up and stick arms into the sleeves. Zip up the zipper. Ignore Sumia's excited gasp. Pop collar back on and viola!

"Hey, Daniel? It's great and all that you can still get in it, but why did you put it on?"

Scratch head. That is a good question.

"W-well I just recently got the armour from my u-uncle so I am trying to get used to the weight."

She seems to accept that answer.

Hey. Where's the javelin gun?

There it is! They put it with the crossbows…? I don't remember crossbows in the game. I think there were some in Radiant Dawn and Path of Radiance but not in Awakening.

Focus, Daniel. Grab the Javelin Gun. Did they grab the javelins I shot? Lets see I shot four so there should still be one in the clip.

…

Yeah there is let's look at the others. Hmm. That ones broken, apparently the javelins slide in pointy side over the blunt end, which is a smaller shaft, like a sleeve. Then theres one of those press things that you see on canes and those mobile podium thingies. It keeps the javelin locked in its full three foot length, and if you press it, and pull down it sets back into about a foot and a half in length. Then it can be placed back in the clip.

I wonder if a Blacksmith here could forge some more for me? I don't see why not it's actually pretty simple and clever in its design?

"So thats your weapon? I've never seen anything like it before!"

And I don't think that you ever will again.

"H-hey Sumia? D-do we have a blacksmith around these p-parts? I-I want to see if t-they could make me more j-javelins like these ones?"

She gets in a thinking pose. "Yeah, we do. Do you have any money. Is will probably be expensive to make."

…

Shit.

"Ill take your silence as a no? Well have no fear! Your great friend Sumia will finace your… uh ammunition… problems!"

…

Sigh… Can I really even call myself a man anymore?

"Y-you s-sure? L-like you said, It will b-be expensive."

Oh gods, theres that glint in her eyes again.

"Only if you tell me one of the exotic stories from your realm."

Well that was slightly unexpected. Hmm… Which one?

"A-alright. O-our story begins in the magical land c-called Tamriel…"

* * *

(Third Person: Mess Hall)

Stahl had just finished clearing his fifth plate and moving on to his sixth plate when the warrior who called himself Teach sat down next to the gluttonous cavalier. "So what do you think of our new recruits? I bet they don't even stand a minute in the sparring ring with ole' Teach."

Stahl finished his plate, let out a belch then threw a sideways glance at the Vaike. "Well Vaike, I don't know. Chrom and Lissa say that Tali has a natural gift for tactics so she could probably outsmart you, and the other kids a ranged fighter apparently, though Frederick said he wasn't the worst he's ever seen with a lance."

The Vaike just guffawed, "Me loose to anyone? Not gonna happen. Like, ever. The Vaike is the best warrior in the Shepherds, not to mention the whole damn world. Ignoring his boisterous companion's boasts, the cavalier walked up to the kitchen to get his seventh plate. _Those biscuits sure did hit the spot! _He was pretty sure both newcomers would be fine. After all Chrom wouldn't let just anyone who asked become a Shepherd right?

* * *

Thanks for reading this Chapter of the Selfless Insert, make sure to leave a fav and a review. BROFIST! And point to any one who gets the Team America reference.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry it took longer to upload. Thanks a million for reading this, but I don't have much to say today seeing as no one reviewed :/.

* * *

"And thus the Dragonborn of the 4th era slayed the world eater Alduin and restored peace to the country of Skyrim, and the whole world."

Jeez, I forgot how long the main questline in Skyrim actually is, that took all the way to the blacksmith to tell the whole thing.

The smith looked like an honest and hardworking man. He thought that the javelins would be done just after lunch.

Sumia is staring all sparkly eyed at me.

"That was amazing! It sounded a lot like the story of the Hero-King Marth, er, sort of. What other stories do you have?"

"Er, sorry Sumia. That's the best one, and besides its not like we won't spend time together again, after all we are going on that mission after all."

"You'll tell me more? Promise?"

You know Sumia is pretty chill, I don't even feel like i'm intimidated by her looks, maybe I could pursue this and see if she's the one?

She shows a toothy grin. "Oh Daniel, you're like the brother I never had!"

…

…

Seriously? Even in this universe where i've known this girl for roughly a few hours and I am friendzoned that fast… I hadn't even started flirting at all...

I call haxs. Someone is screwing with my love life and I don't like it one bit.

Oh, well I guess there are like fourteen other women in the game cast that I can pursue right?

That sounded desperate even to me…

"Daniel, are you alright?"

Oh shit, I didn't realised that I stopped in the middle of the road.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got lost in thought there for a moment."

She frowns "It's gonna take the blacksmith the rest of the day to construct those 'javelin'-thingies. Do you want to go to this little restaurant that I know? It's not far from here."

I don't think that my pride could handle you spending that much money on me.

"No, but thanks for the offer I need to see if Frederick can help me train with a sword, or something. Can't just rely on the javelin gun all the time right?"

She nods, losing the spark in her eyes. "Okay, well I'll see you back at the barracks."

Man, this day isn't starting out on a high note is it?

…

Which way to the barracks again?

…

Right, this way.

I do actually need to get some training from Frederick anyways. My scrawny nerd body isn't going to be able to take much abuse. I wonder if he's back home yet…

Home…

I guess that that's true right now isn't it? But how the hell did I get here anyway? Pretty sure I didn't watch some magical Youtube video or drink some special Dr. Pepper.

Cool, I'm back. Lets see if Freddy Fasbear is around here somewhere.

"Hey, Clarke. How are you feeling?"

Hey, Tali. Haven't seen you since I got eviscerated.

"I-I feel perfect, T-tali. How about y-yourself?

Damn I need to get over this stuttering thing around attractive women. They are people too, damnit.

Obviously she doesn't care for it either by her frowning down at me.

Did I forget to mention that all the people in Ylisse seem to be over six feet? Well, excluding Lissa and Ricken, but not just the Shepherds but the villagers too, so I'm practically a midget along with them.

Focus Daniel, Tali is starting to look annoyed.

"I didn't think that I was that scary, Clarke."

"W-what? Y-you're not i-it's j-j-just that… W-what i'm trying t-to say is…"

She's waving her hand impatiently.

"Yes? Go on."

I'm going to sound like a complete loser if I tell her straight up. Ohh what to do what to do what to do…

Shit.

"H-hey is that Chrom naked over there?"

Sprint. Run you bastard!

"What? Clarke! Where are you going?!"

"Sorry, Tali love to chat with you some more but I need to find Frederick for some training!"

Running. Running.

Few, that was seriously not gonna head anywhere good.

But, its not like she's the kind of person to let that slip. Plus she's the tactician, not like I can avoid her completely until she forgets.

…

I can, however, avoid her till my mission tomorrow.

Ah, there's Fred.

"Hey, Frederick? Can I ask you a huge favor?"

He turns and gives me a puzzled look.

"Why, yes. What is it?"

Gods that's intimidating.

"Uh, could you, perchance, train me in how to use a sword properly?"

He turns fully to me now. "A sword? But if I am not mistaken, you have that launcher machine, correct?"

"Well that's true, but what if the enemy gets close while I am reloading or something? I just feel like having something else to depend on will help ensure my survival on the battlefield."

Fred gives me what could be the biggest smile I have seen since I met him. "Good. I like seeing a person that wants to expand their horizons. Yes, most excellent. We will begin immediately."

Awesome!

Wait. What?

"Now?"

"Yes now. Follow me to back, we have sparring weapons available and clear space that will be perfect for your instruction."

I have feeling that I am going to regret this decision immensely.

* * *

(Third Person: Inside the barracks)

Tali frowned. Was there something that he didn't like about her? Did she actually scare him? She meant it as a joke but was she really that intimidating? Maybe he just didn't like her? For some reason that made her chest ache, and she wasn't sure why, maybe it was connected to her lack of memories about him? She knew that 'Marth' was actually Chrom's daughter from the future. _Maybe_, the messy haired tactician thought,_ I should confront her about him_.

While she was lost in thought she didn't hear the approaching princess behind her, who had decided to cash in on the promise that Tali had made her back in the forest on their first night. "Tali! It's shopping time! Do you mind if we join Sumia at this completely _adorable _restaurant down the road?"

The cyan haired woman knew the restaurant they had mentioned. The girls had taken her there during her first day when she met them for the first time… Tali grinned, "I would love to join you guys!" Lissa giggled as she drug the other woman out the door and into the streets of Yllistol, she started blabbing about how much fun they would have and how much she would love Sumia, but Tali hardly listened. She was too busy contemplating the future and how to go about it.

When they arrived at said restaurant, they found the pegasus knight sipping some tea. When the woman noticed her friends she waved them over. Lissa pulled out a chair and sat down very noisily while her companion took a quieter approach.

"Are you two ready for the mission's tomorrow? I still need to find my own pegasus." The brunettes tone dropped a bit at the end of the sentence. Lissa put her hand over the woman's. "Don't worry Sumia! I'm sure you will find your pegasus sooner or later!" It didn't seem to cheer the pegasus rider up, so Tali tactically changed the subject.

"So me and Lissa are going up north with Chrom, what about you?" Sumia took a sip of her tea before answering. "I believe that Frederick, Stahl, Sully and Daniel are headed east to deal with bandits." Both of the women nodded, before Lissa let out a giggle as she spoke, "Make sure Sully doesn't cook, or bandits will be the least of your problems." Sumia snorted in a very unlady like manor, before gasping, blushing, and her holding her hands over her mouth.

This cause laughter to emanate from the three women around the table, momentarily distracting the other patrons in the bar, before they calmed down and resumed speaking at a normal level. The customers thoughts went back to whatever preoccupied their minds before just as a certain blue haired prince ordered a turkey leg along with his peanut gallery.

"Teach thinks that the honey-glazed ham would be amazing right now." The warrior grunted as nudged Stahl with a smirk. "How bout you, greedy gut?" The cavalier didn't even look even remotely offended because he knew it was true and tried to live up to the reputation as a glutton the best he could.

"I think I'm going to order the 'Shepherd's Pie' and a turkey leg for myself." Chrom looked over to him. "You're going to get a paunch if you keep on eating like this, you know." The glutton, once again, didn't even flinch at Chrom's words. " I think that I train enough with Sully to counteract the food I eat." The prince just shrugged and gazed over at the women's table. Admiring Sumia's hair and the way her cheeks dimpled when she smiled.

The boisterous blonde just noticed this and a shit-eating grin appeared on his face. "So you got the hots the pegasus knight trainee huh? Teach thinks that you have good taste, pal." Chrom blushed a little then socked Vaike hard in the the shoulder. The axe user couldn't stop his laughter. Neither could Stahl who laughed through the turkey leg he was nomming on.

Meanwhile, the girls hadn't even noticed the other Shepherds in the same room as them. They were too engrossed in the conversation at hand.

"I think Stahl would be very attractive, if he stopped eating so much." Sumia said with a pout, "And 'Teach' is just too much to handle sometimes. So in the end I would have to pick Stahl over Vaike."

The girls happened to be in a very personal game of 'Would You Rather' in this case it was fall in love. "Alright, Lissa would rather… Frederick or Virion?" The said princess twisted her face up in a grimace. "C'mon Sumia! You know Frederick is basicly family and Virion is way too much of a flirt to ever remain in a couple for long." Sumia giggled evilly, "Choose Lissa. It's the rules." The blonde huffed and blushed, "Probably, Frederick."

Tali smiled at the girl's banter. She couldn't remember if it happened like this in the future-past. But she was sure as hell going to enjoy what happened in front of her.

* * *

(First Person: Training Ground)

MEDIC!

I AM GOING TO DIE! SHIT! DODGE!

Okay, managed to get out of that one unscathed… for once.

Frederick is a beast with a sword. I'm going to have to approach him if I want to land a hit, but his defence is solid. I'm not quick enough to do anything but parry his attacks. and that doesn't always work either.

Think Daniel!

This practice sparring armour is a lot less comfy than my armour.

Damnit, focus you fool!

…

Maybe… Could I fake an attack to his right and then switch around to the left? My as well try.

Here we go! Okay, right! He moved his sword down to block it. This could work! Left!

SHIT! OW, GODSDAMNIT!

"That was some sort of innovation. I almost fell for it, but you telegraphed with your left leg."

Thanks I guess…?

Well it could be worse. He could've said that I showed no improvement at all.

"We've been going at this for about three hours now. Which I think you have definitely improved from your pathetic begging attempts. Water?"

Insults aside, he did say I was getting better right?

"Thanks."

Take a short swig. I know from personal experience that when you're in the middle of physical exercise to not drink too much water.

"Okay, Frederick, let's go again."

He actually look genuinely surprised.

"Not one person that I've train has lasted longer than three hours sparring. It is commendable, if not foolish."

"Foolish?"

Frederick clasps his hand on my shoulder with a small grin.

"There's a time to push yourself and time to rest. Now is a good opportunity to get some lunch and then relax for the rest of the day. We will continue where we left off tomorrow morning."

"That sounds good. Thank you Frederick."

Food does sound appetising right now. I think Lissa said earlier that there was some jerked bear in the kitchen? I actually want some now.

Take off practice armour, put sparring sword back on the rack.

Perfect.

I think I remember where the kitchen is. Right, there it is.

"Sir Daniel? I don't believe I have met your acquaintance. I am Virion, archest of archers and a fellow new recruit to this glorious group."

Virion?

"Nice to meet you, Virion. That was impressive archery back with those risen."

I don't know if it was a good idea to compliment him like that. He looks like he's about to launch into a speech about himself.

Oh god, he did!

Pretend to be interested. Smile and nod reach into cupboard. Grab jerky.

I think that bear has started to grow on me a bit. I actually think this jerky is better than the Jack Links at home.

Is Virion still talking?

…

Yes. Would it be rude if I just left right now? Probably. Please someone come in here and save me from this!

Chrom! Help!

"Daniel, Virion. What are you two doing?"

Virion posed dramatically. " I am recounting the tale to our young friend, about the day I Virion, noblest of the noble, bedded three fine damsels in one night."

Chrom looks visibly disgusted.

Heres my que to leave.

"As much as I'd hate to leave without knowing the end of that beautiful story, I need to go check on the smithy to see if my javelins bolts are done. I'll catch you two later."

Sorry Chrom, I just threw you under the bus there. It wasn't a _complete_ lie though. I need to do that here soon. You think anyone would mind if I just split off by myself for a while? I like these people sure but I need some privacy.

Okay outside the barracks. Huh, It's more like a small mansion or big house. Smithy is to the right. It feels like it has been forever since I've been alone with my thoughts. It's kind of refreshing.

…

What do I do about Emmeryn? What could I possibly do short of telling Tali what's going to happen? Is it really in the best interest of the country that Emmeryn is leading during the Valm campaign?

Ugh, my head hurts.

"Hey Daniel!"

That sounds like Sumia. Turn around.

It is. Her, Lissa, and… Tali.

Well this is awkward.

"Hey guys. What are you all doing out here?"

Lissa points down the road.

"We were just coming back to the barracks from lunch. What about you?"

"T-the smith said that he would p-probably have my order of j-javelins done by now. S-so I was going t-to go pick them up."

Tali is just giving me a glare. That glare actually does make her terrifying.

"Oh! I haven't payed all of that yet. We better get headed there now."

Sigh… Sumia you are emasculating me bit by bit.

"Oh can Tali and I come with you?"

"Sure, Lissa! As my mother used to say. The more the merrier!"

…

Well, shit.

"I-it's just over h-here."

Just walk ahead.

Theres the smithy.

"Top of the morning to you miss! Your order is complete. Sixty javelin bolts and twelve canisters made in the exact same fashion as the one you brought. I already place the javelins in the canister for you. That will be five thousand gold."

Sumia grimaced a little bit a she fished out the money for it. I don't blame her. That was ridiculously expensive.

She pays the guy then hands the canisters over to me.

"Thanks, Sumia. I owe you big time."

Tali actually looks steamed right now. Avoid eye contact.

"Don't worry about it Daniel! When you're a Shepherd you are family! Oh, I can't wait to see these babies fly! We should try some out tonight and see if they fly!"

Thats… not a bad idea actually. It would suck if I found out during the mission that the javelins got jammed.

"Sure, lets head back."

Lissa stares at the canisters in my hands.

"I wonder why your uncle made that thing you use anyway."

It was originally a mining tool like the rest of Dead Space's weapons right?

"H-he didn't actually m-make them to kill men. T-they were suppose to be u-ussed in ore mines to pierce the r-rock and make an impromptu l-ladder so that the miners could get around easier."

I'm not actually sure if that is what the javelin guns original purpose was but it seems as good as any.

"Really? This weapon can be used to scale walls?"

Tali seems to have forgotten her anger for the time being.

"T-that's what it was d-designed to do, y-yes. My u-uncle never got the o-opportunity to test it for t-that purpose because a-all of them were c-commandeered by our village m-militia."

Brief flash of annoyance flashed across Tali's face before she had a thoughtful look.

"That could be useful during a siege."

Well we are back in the barracks. I need to go get the javelin gun from downstairs.

"I'll be right back guys."

They all nodded and headed outside.

Down the stairs. Go over to the crossbow section. Grab the javelin gun. Reload it with the new javelins and canisters. Head back upstairs. Go to training grounds.

…

Wow did they invite everyone to watch this.

Chrom points toward an archery dummy sitting next to the wall.

"Go ahead and practice on that."

Nod. Okay bring gun up. Aim, and…

FWOOSH

It tore the the dummy from the ground and pinned it to the wall.

Looks like the blacksmith is a boss.

Sumia audibly gasps and Ricken drops his book.

"Looks like it works. Thanks again, Sumia."

She nods mutely.

Lets go pull the javelin out of the dummy and the wall.

…

…

God this thing is stuck in there good. Give it another pull and…

There its out. Pull handle open and shrink the javelin back down. Put it back in canister. Pull the canister out of the gun and put it with the other canister.

"That is some weapon you got there, newbie!"

"Thanks Vaike."

"But it's got nothing the Teach's muscles!"

Wow, he is actually posing like crazy.

"Uh… sure…"

Chrom clears his throat.

"Everyone, we all have a mission starting tomorrow and I don't want anyone exhausted from partying."

He looks right at Vaike. Who shrugged innocently.

"I know it's only mid afternoon, but try to get some sleep. We all have to get up fairly early tomorrow."

Alright, everyone's heading for bed.

"Daniel, you can just sleep in the room you woke up in this morning."

Thanks Chrom. Lets head upstairs.

Go to door. Open.

Strip down to underwear.

And Pass out on bed.

* * *

Thanks for reading. This Chapter is a bit longer than I planned but hopefully that is a good thing.

Don't forget to leave a review and a fav. Thanks you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Welcome to the latest chapter of the Selfless Insert! To be honest I thought, I would have lost interest in this by now. But I haven't. I have to hand to you guys who review and fav to motivate me to keep on writing!

Guest: **I hate to say it, but if more then one girl could fall for Dan here it would be great, and maybe dan here can get weapons from other games or even deadspace itself and call himself gunslinger.. Maybe Outrealmer... Idk.**

Sorry, dude I got this review forever ago and forgot to put it in the last chapters. As for the multiple women thing I don't know… It could happen but I won't commit to it. And actually cause of your review I decided to put the javelin gun in this story. and I'm thinking that Gunslinger is what i'll go with for his class. You have good ideas bro, and I appreciate the Input! :)

Confinamiento solitario: **You, sir, are hilarious. This story is one of the best things I've read so far this month. I'm honestly looking forward to more chapters. Keep up the good work!**

Thanks, broseph. It means alot to me that you enjoy my story! Is there anything that I could improve upon? Please, let me know :)

Chasticot: **I can't wait to see trouble o/**

Don't worry the action will start up again with this chapter :P

* * *

(First Person: Shepherd barracks)

"Daniel wake up! We're leaving in ten minutes!"

Huh? What!?

Crap! Overslept! Get up! Run downstairs and…

Shit. I forgot to put clothes on.

Oh hey Tali…

"Is that a bag of gold in your smallclothes? Or are you just that happy to see me?"

Curse you morning wood!

"N-n-n-n-no…"

Oh screw it. Run back upstairs. This is the most terrible thing ever. Yeah laugh it up Vaike. I'll get back at your ass, and when I do it will spectacular.

Ok, back in my room, where are those clothes they gave me?

There they are. Put them on head back downstairs.

Avoid the kitchen and the others.

Go to the armoury. Put on armour and the helmet since the first time I got it. I wonder how Isaac can see out of it? Put it on.

…

Hey I can see perfectly out of this! I wonder if it's some magic that they casted on it to make it work? Looks like it's glowing too. Heh, saves me the need to carry around a torch. Can I turn it on and off? Because i'm pretty sure people will think I am some spawn of Grima if it shines during the day.

…

Ah, theres a button underneath the right cheek. Good. Grab the javelin gun and a bronze sword with sword belt and scabbard.

I really need to have a sling made for this thing.

Go back upstairs.

"The others are outside waiting. I will join you momentarily."

Thanks Freddy.

"Hey guys."

Sumia waves, while Stahl is eating some leftover breakfast and Sully is smirking.

I really don't have much to say about Sully either, shes not ugly or really pretty. But she has some killer biceps.

"Nice show you had this morning, kiddo."

"I'm sure you enjoyed it."

I say in a dry voice.

She scowls. Hah! Take that!

Stahl hands over a biscuit… I am feeling hungry.

"You missed breakfast, I always have food on me so I thought that I could spare some."

Okay, It's official. Stahl is my best friend. End of discussion

"Thank you!"

He waves it off.

"Don't worry. Just pull your weight in battle."

"Gotcha."

Frederick comes out. And our three cavaliers swing unto their horse. Sumia is wearing her riders armour, but she doesn't have a pegasus? Oh, right she won't get one till Regna Ferox.

"Daniel you ride with Stahl and Sumia ride with Sully."

Ok thats cool. Stahl holds out his arm and I grab his wrist. And swing on.

He puts the heels to his horse and then we take off.

(Third person: Chrom's Party)

Chrom watched the party, headed by Frederick, ride away. He cast a fleeting glance at Sumia's brown locks before turning back to his team. Who consisted of himself, Lissa, Tali, Vaike, and Miriel. Maribelle was unfortunately caught up with nobel matters in Themis, and couldn't join them.

The prince turned to his party, seeing that they were already to go, cleared his throat. "Alright Shepherds. Let's move out." They had no horses to travel by being that the area that they were headed to was only a five hour walk to where the bandits were attacking. Tali had sent them all the other way due to the other groups trip taking nearly eight hours to walk and only three via horse.

The blunette sighed as he began walking with the rest of his party. Miriel was busy reading a book while Tali and Lissa conversed about healing magic, which the cyan haired tactician was trying to formulate an exact strategy for when they arrived at the battle.

"Yo, Chrom!" The said man turned to see the Vaike smirking at him. "Whoever gets the least kills has to buy the ale tonight!" Chrom shook his head, exasperated, then smirked. "You're on Vaike. I was just thinking about drinks tonight."

While the prince and the warrior's friendly wager was made, Tali scoffed overhearing them, "Your brother can be such a child sometimes." The crowned princess of Ylisse shot her a wry look, "Like you with poor Daniel this morning? His face was so red I thought all the blood in his body went to his head." The tactician snorted and crossed her arms, "He deserved it, the little craven has been avoiding me since he woke up."

Lissa cocked her head at this revelation, "Really? What did you do to him?" Tali rolled her eyes, "I asked him why he stuttered when he would talk to me, but be perfectly fine when talking to Chrom, or Sumia." The blonde looked at the woman incredulously, "Maybe it's because he's shy? Besides, Sumia can make anyone comfortable. Why does it bother you so much? " The princess' brows furrowed, then a bright look came across her face, "Oooh, I get it now! You're in love with our Outrealmer."

It was the cyan haired tactician's turn to be flabbergasted. "W-what!?" Lissa continued to tease her friend with a coy smirk, "Was it actually you who was excited to see him half naked this morning?" The woman blushed heavily and then looked away from her companion as she murmured "N-n-no I-I-I don't even know him that well. How could I possibly be in love?"

The blonde waggled her eyebrows suggestively while giggling. _No way, I don't __love__ him right? _Tali suddenly came to a realization. _Is… is… that why I don't have any memories of him before? Because I was in love with him and Grima couldn't have earthly attachment? _

Lissa frowned at the depressed look on the cyan haired woman's face and felt a tinge of guilt. "Look Tali, It's just a joke. I was kidding." The tactician's head shot up a peaceful smile on her face. "No Lissa… I think you're right…" The princess' eyes bugged out. "Wait, are you serious?" Tali nodded, a blush, clearly across her face.

She then spoke quietly to her friend, "Can… can you help me?" Lissa, still clearly in shock, nodded dumbly, "O-of course, Tali. You are my friend." Tali grinned and looped an arm over her companion's shoulder. "Thank you, Lissa."

* * *

(First Person: Daniel's group)

"Achoo!"

"Bless you, Daniel!"

Well that was random.

"Thanks Sumia."

Looks like we're here.

…

Is that…?

"Halp! You gots to help us! I'm beggin' you, milords."

Heh, Donny looks hilarious with that tin pot helmet.

Focus, now isn't the time for that.

Are those bandits behind them?

"Oy! There's the wee piglet!"

Shit.

"Daniel, now is your chance."

Right, sorry Fred. I forgot about my gun there for a minute.

Ok release safety aim and…

FWOOSH

Oh god…

His… his… head.

Don't puke. Keep the biscuit down.

"Excellent shot, Daniel. Shepherds! Charge!"

"WAIT!"

Donny?

"Take me with you, milords! I reckon since it be my village I'd better help out. I gots me pa's ole lance."

Frederick grimaced.

"Oh? And can you use that lance?"

"W-well, milord. I-I never had cause to before this."

Oh he looks so dejected.

"Hey Frederick?"

He looks over.

"Can't you just do the same thing that you did with me against those risen back in the forest?"

Aw, Donny's hopes are up.

Freddy sighs.

"Hop on to my horse, boy."

Donnel looks ecstatic.

"Thank you, milord!"

Once Donny got situated on the horse Frederick raised his lance

"Charge!"

Alright, lets get going.

Archers? That could be a problem.

"Hey Stahl. Can you drop me off over there?"

He just nods.

Ok get ready…Jump!

Landed , take aim and…

SHIT!

Whew, that arrow barely missed me.

Ok, aim and…

FWOOSH

Gut shot, pinned to the chest behind him.

…

Gross.

There's another one lining up his shot. Unsheath sword in left hand.. Attack! Serpentine, serpentine! Up close left hand swing.

Danmit.

I just made a shallow gash over his chest.

"Argh. Youse'll pay fer dat, brat!"

He draws a knife. Remember what Frederick taught you. Knives can be swung faster than swords, so don't let him get close. Do archers have a high speed stat in game?

SHIT!

This one does! Back up.

"What's da problem, brat? Can't fight meh man to man?"

Your goading isn't going to help you one bit here. Wait! Idea is forming.

"You want me?! Then here I come!"

He grins thinking I fell for his trap. Heh, jokes on you, bitch. Stop short, bring up gun…

FWOOSH

Another gut shot, he gets pinned to the ground. Three already. I guess it does help when you have a gun that launches three foot spike into enemies at high speeds. How are the others doing?

Holy fuck, Sumia and Sully and wrecking the bandits with dual lances, while Stahl runs cleanup. Frederick and Donny have already taken out the Bandit Chief it seems and Donny looks very happy that what I assume to be his mother is ok.

Is that a fireball?

OW, DAMNIT. That hurt!

"Daniel!"

"I'm fine Sumia. That just hurt a lot. Focus on the battle!"

The mage laughs.

"Youse gonna do a lot more den hurt after i'm done with youse!"

He has me out gunned at ranged, but what about up close?

Sprint drop javelin gun. Take two handed grip. Duck underneath a fireball and…

Run him through.

"I-i did-dn't thi-"

Pull sword out. Let the corpse fall.

Four lives.

I just ended four lives.

The rest of the bandits have either run or been slaughtered by us.

"Daniel. I know how you are feeling right now, but trust me. These guys are better off dead. They won't hurt another innocent ever again."

"Yeah... Thanks, Stahl."

We turn and walk back towards the group.

Apparently I missed the recruitment speech in between Frederick, Donnel, and his mother.

Oh, well.

I just feel horrible after that. I know that it was necessary, and because of my actions the people here get to live another day. But…

Four lives.

Frederick is pushing us out and we will make it back to Ylisstol by nightfall. Climb aboard Stahl's horse.

"Hey Stahl?"

"Yes?"

"Does it get… easier?"

He frowns.

"Easier isn't something that I would describe it as. More like you just get used to it."

He smiles softly.

"It isn't bad that you feel guilt. I would be more concerned if you didn't. Now you know, as a Shepherd, why we only kill of absolutely necessary. We aren't monsters. We don't kill for fun like those bandits do. We kill to protect the people who can't protect themselves. I think it's better to think of it that way."

That… actually made me feel some better.

"Thanks Stahl."

He grins back at me.

"Want another biscuit?"

* * *

Thank you, audience for reading this fic. Bless your face. If you sneezed during this fic bless you. I will see you in the next instance of The Selfless Insert!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Welcome to the next installment of the Selfless Insert! 14k words? Can you believe that? I don't.

Casticot: Plasma cutter, pretty please?

(Jk)

Ha, it is one of my favorite weapons in the Dead Space franchise. I have a plan for it, actually, do to your repeated requests. :P It won't be till either the Valm arc or the Grima arc but I am thinking that it will happen. :) For those of you who don't want it in, don't worry. It will just be for a small time and not a permanent thing.

So without further ado.

* * *

(Third person: Chrom's group)

Chrom looked back at the frightened merchants, who were just fleeing from bandits behind them when they stopped to warn the prince. They had moved on quickly, obviously not wanting to be anywhere near the area.

"How do you think that we should handle this, sir?"

The blunette jumped and turned around to reveal... nothing. He peeled his eyes and cast a steady gaze. Checking every rock and tree for movement.

"Uh, sir i'm right here."

Chrom gasped from the proximity of the voice. It couldn't have been an enemy right? The prince was panicking and put his hand on Falchion, "Show yourself demon!"

"Sir! I am literally right in front of you."

Chrom squinted and slowly made out the shape of a person clad in white and orange heavy knights armour. He gasped suddenly. "Kellam?! Why didn't you say anything?! Good gods, I could have cut you down!"

The knight deadpanned, "I've been standing here shouting at you for five minutes." The prince looked at him strangely, "No you didn't. I'm sure I would have heard it."

The knight just sighed and disappeared just as Tali walked up. She had a raised eyebrow, "Chrom? Were you talking to yourself?" Chrom glanced over to the messy haired woman, an annoyed expression on his face.

"No, I was reminding Kellam the importance of telling people you are approaching and... Hey. Where'd he go?" The tactician's eyebrow raised higher into a fine arc. "Kellam isn't here Chrom, but never mind that. We have other matters to attend to."The prince shook his head, "You're right. Everyone gather around!"

As the group formed a huddle Tali outlined the plan which. Tali, Kellam, and Vaike would sneak out and kill the patrols who came at regular intervals. Afterwards, Chrom and Miriel, backed by Lissa, would begin a small scale assault. Then, the remaining three would come up from the back. The tactician knew how difficult it would be to fight on two fronts.

The Shepherds crept closer to the bandit patrols. Vaike, who was naturally loud, had a hard time moving quitely. Tali cursed under her breath, "Godsdamnit Vaike! Can you not move for five minutes." Said man frowned in his reply "The Vaike is trying. He's just not used to this sneaking stuff."

The robed woman sighed, frustrated with her ally._ At least Kellam is doing a good job._ She thought. The bandits had wandered closer to their hiding spot. The cyan haired beauty could almost hear them talk. There were four of them, and four more would be behind them. They needed to make this quick and clean.

"Are you guys ready?" They whispered their consent as the bandits were literally right in front of them. Vaike pulled out his hammer, while Tali readied her sword. A tome being too flashy for what they needed.

The bandits consisted of a two knights, a mage and, a archer. Good thing she had told the warrior to bring the anti-heavy infantry weapon. She raised her hand, and her troops poised. She dropped her hand suddenly and charged to the knight. The clank of Kellam's armour barely audible over the sound of her pounding feet.

The woman struck the mage from the side, decapitating him before he even knew about the attack. Vaike struck the closet knight in the head with his hammer. Killing the bandit instantly. The archer was silenced by a well thrown javelin from the shadows, leaving the other knight by his lonesome.

He gulped audibly, "Is it too late fer surrender?" Tali shook her head, "Drop the weapon, and run." The knight didn't have to be told twice as his lance fell to the ground and he sprinted in the opposite direction than his brethren.

The group quickly disposed of the the bodies, then waited for the other group to come along. Two archer, a mercenary, and a cleric. The patrol stood no chance, and was brought down by the strategic superiority of the Shepherds. Unknown to the bandit camp they were down 8 members.

Meanwhile, Chrom's group had begun to mobilize, having counted the time it took a patrol to make a full route, they knew when fifteen minutes had passed that the other group had been successful. Chrom lead the charge roaring a battle cry that surprised the bandits. Miriel flung a Fire at a knight wounding it, which Chrom finished with a quick stab from his rapier. The genius mage fired upon an archer that was aiming at Lissa throwing it's aim off.

Just as the Bandits were beginning to get organized, Tali's force smashed them from behind. Teach killed a myrmidon who had his back turned, when his mercenary pal turned around he was greeted to Kellam's iron lance. The tactician herself was firing her Thunder tome at breakneck speeds, killing the two clerics that were left.

The only bandit that was left alive was the leader. A hero by the name of Siris. "That was some nice strategizing. Unfortunately for you, it won't work as well against me." He pulled out a blade with a golden handle and the blade being two strips of metal meeting up at the point.

Chrom gasped at the sight of the weapon. "Is… is that the… Tyrfing?!" Siris just nodded with a smirk on his face. Chrom's face suddenly got serious. "Everyone, this is my battle. Don't interfere!" Lissa's eyes were wide, "What!? No way!" Tali just glare at him, " The _hell _do you think you're doing?!" Chrom didn't even glance back at his sister and tactician. "The sword he has is a legendary weapon, and thus your normal weapons will be no match for it. I have Falchion, it can match Tyrfing blow for blow."

The cyan haired woman began to see the blunette's logic, she grabbed the princess to hold her back. "Alright Chrom, go ahead if you think you can." Ignoring Lissa's protests, the prince faced the 'hero'.

The man grinned devilishly, showing off missing teeth. "So just you then, pup? The descendant of the Hero-King." Chrom glared at the man and said nothing, causing the man to smile wider. "Oh, this pup thinks hes a big dog now? Might have to show you your place at the bottom of the pack."

The hero charged, bringing his blade in a high arc. The prince of Ylisse met his blade in a parry then swung low at Siris' unprotected side. The hero snarled as he barely blocked the blows impact and swung at Chrom with his shield-arm.

It connected and dazed Chrom, bringing a small trail of blood from his blue locks. The cocky mans laughed again. "You sure you don't want to quit while you're only barely bleeding, pup?" The blunette, once again, didn't rise to the mans taunts. Keeping a level, emotionless face.

Chrom pushed first this time bringing his sword in a feint to the weak side, which the hero over extended his shield arm to block it. Chrom pulled back his fist and laid a haymaker right to his nose, breaking it and causing blood to gush out.

"You dastard!" Siris snarled and swung a messy slice low at the prince's legs which he dodged and punished the messy swing with Falchion through the bandit's gut. The hero gasped at the sudden pain and then suddenly dropped Tyrfing, his blood staining the ground next to it crimson.

"W-well pl-ayed, pu-p." He fell limp with Falchion still sheathed in his chest. The blue haired man pulled his sword from the corpse, as well as the sheath for Tyrfing. He stooped to pick up the sword itself the stumbled from pain. The deceased hero's sword had left a foot long gash on his left leg.

"Chrom!" Lissa shouted as the tactician let her go. She rushed to her brother's side. Scolding him for being an 'idiot who had no thought for self-preservation'. He laughed it off and began to put Tyrfing back in its sheath.

"It is quite fortunate that our pompous leader's pride filled battle didn't result with suicide." Miriel approached Tali from behind. The robed woman just nodded, not really paying attention to the woman. She merely gazed at the Tyrfing in her commander's hand. _That blade_ she pondered _am I still worthy to use it. I was a different person in the future-past than I am now…_

* * *

(First person: Shepherd Barracks)

Jesus, that took a fair amount of time to get back. I can nearly hear Stahl's stomach begging him to stuff it full.

He is actually a pretty chill guy, and he's offered to help me with my swordsmanship.

According to Frederick I am going to need a pretty light and short blade to fight with it in my left hand, while the javelin gun is in my right. I suppose I can go looking for one once we get back.

I wonder if they shorten Killing Edges or Brave Swords because that would be amazing.

"Hey guys! How did your mission go?"

Oh theres Ricken, I think that this is the first time I've actually talked to him at all.

"It went well. We've snared another recruit and he will begin training tomorrow."

Frederick is way on top of things already, I can't even think straight i'm so tired. It is dark after all, I would guess midnight.

"Well if it is all the same to you guys, I think that I am going to sleep. Good night!"

I can't wait for the sweet, succulent, ravishing temptress that calls herself Sleep take me.

"Hold your horses, mister!"

"Sumia? What is it?"

"You promised me another story on our way to and back from the mission, but you didn't tell me one! Thus we are going to have to stay up late with hot cocoa until you finish telling me one!"

…

What?

"Does it have to be now?"

That look in her eyes shows the affirmative.

Sigh.

"Alright, alright…"

Her eyes light up. "Yay! This is going to be so much fun!"

Looks like she dashed off the kitchen to make some cocoa. Guess I'll just head over to the living room or whatever the hell they call it here.

First I need to take off my armour and tend to my weapons.

"Hey Sumia? I'll be in the armoury for a minute. I'll meet you back up here."

She yells back her acceptance.

Alright, take off sword belt and place it over in the weapon rack with the javelin gun. Remove helmet from head and place it next to the weapons. Alright unzip, and remove extremities from the suit.

Damn, I feel light.

Shit, almost forgot to clean up my weapons.

Remove canister from the bottom of the gun. Bring out oil and rag. Lets give it a nice shine.

…

…

…

Ok, that's done let's move on to the sword.

…

…

…

Thats it. All finished. I wonder if this is the equivalent of the Armshift skill in game? That makes a lot of sense if it is.

Head back upstairs to the family room. Ah there's Sumia with some hot chocolate.

"Hey! You ready for a good story telling?"

She nodded happily.

It probably is better that someone stays up late waiting for Tali's group to come back.

Oh gods. I just remembered that fiasco this morning. I don't know if I can ever talk to her again. Like ever.

"What are you waiting for, spacecase? I want to hear another great story from an exotic Outrealm."

"O-oh sorry. Lets, see… Ah! This story begins with man known only as Commander Shepeard. He was a war hero from the recent war the world had gone through called the Skylian Blitz. He was an average person personality-wise, not too much of a paragon and not too much of a renegade."

* * *

Once again guys thanks for reading my story! It means a great deal to me to see people enjoy it. My goal is to reach over 100k words and every time you guys review and fav it gives me that much more drive to get the chapters for you guys!

So see ya next time! Don't forget to leave a review and drop a fav!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I've got another chapter for you! This story is rather fun fun to write.

Confinamiento solitario: **I find myself constantly trying to envision what is going to happen next in this story, it really excites me. I'm also curious to know if you're going to be including DLC and/or spotpass content, like with Priam and such.**

**Whatever your decision, I hope you keep writing. You're awesome.**

No, sir. You are awesome. And about the DLC, Priam will definitely be in, since he is the only Spotpass character to be original and not be someone who had died in game. ( And also, because he is my favorite unit in FE:A) and for DLC like the future-past and beach party. I don't know, I have never played them in game, (see: to stingy to buy the DLC when I had access to the game.) I am not exactly sure of the storyline and the script. Sure, I could look up the script and do it, but I have feeling that it won't be written as well as the rest of the story.

And feel free to message me how you think that the story will go down. I'm curious to see how other people envision this story will go down. And if I like it enough, I'd probably use elements from it or the idea itself in the story, so don't be shy now!

So without further ado.

* * *

(First Person: Shepherd's Barracks)

"So the secret organisation, Cerberus, brought Commander Shepard back to life, on one condition..."

I don't know if Sumia can handle this. She's literally dropped two hot chocolate mugs out of excitement.

"What was it?! Oh I know! They made an evil twin out of him! No, he had to work for them!"

I can't help but chuckle.

"Right on both accounts, girl. But the twin doesn't rear his head until much later. I think that's enough for the night. You're lucky I didn't pass out halfway through."

Well he did have a twin in the citadel dlc. I don't. Know if thats cannon though.

She groans. But seems to comply.

"Fine! But I expect the next part tomorrow."

She begins to gather the dishes.

"Don't worry. Ill clean up. You head to bed, alright?"

"Thanks."

Okay, I know I said we should wait up for Tali's group, but I am way too freaking tired.

Besides, it was the royal tactician and the wielder of Falchion. What could they get into that they couldn't handle?

…

Shit. I shouldn't of thought that. Something's definitely gonna go wrong for them now.

"He's upstairs, Tali. We were waiting for you guys to come back, but he got tired and went to bed here a few

minutes ago."

Oh shit. It went wrong for me.

"Thanks Sumia. Ill go see if he is still up."

Shit shit shit Shit.

I can hear her coming up the stairs. Uhh, jump in bed. Pretend to be asleep.

…

…

Knocking.

"Clarke? Are you awake?"

Don't. Answer.

I hear a sigh.

And footsteps retreating down the hallway…

Whew. Dodged a bullet there.

…

…

I feel some guilt though. She didn't seem like she angry.

Sigh. Ill go talk to her. Open the door.

"T-tali?"

I can hear her stop.

"Clarke? We need... c-can we talk?"

Stuttering? That's new.

"Are y-you okay?"

She nods. Is that... a blush? No way I imagined that.

"D-do you want t-to come in?"

She looks at me with a coy smirk covering her blush.

"Why Clarke... I didn't know you had it in you to ask a lady like myself to your room alone... How bold."

...what?!

"I-i-i... Wh-wh-at..."

She laughs.

…

Jerk.

"Goodnight, Tali. Talk to me tomorrow when you're not laughing so hard."

Turn around and shut door.

"Wait!"

She has her foot in the door, and has serious expression on her face.

"Yes?"

She fidgets. Ha! It feels good to be on the other side of this for once.

"I really do need to talk to you, Daniel. Is that offer to come in your room still on the table?"

...

Wow, I think that's the first time she actually used my name.

"S-sure."

I open the door. She steps in and move right to my bed, sitting down.. I shut the door behind her.

Oh, shit. I don't even know how to act in this situation. I _never _have had a woman in my room. What do I do?! Offer her some food? I don't have any. Something to drink? Don't have any water in here.

"Sit next to me." She ordered more than asked, but who am I to disagree? I sit down next to her and she grabs my face with both hands.

I freeze.

What the hell?

"Hmm… this does feel familiar…"

Let me reiterate, What the HELL?

I'm sure my face resembles Cordelia's hair right now.

"Only one way to know for sure…"

Is she going to…!

…

…

"Tha-that felt _too _right… I think I have my answer now."

…

…

"Clarke?"

…

…

"It was a kiss, Clarke. Not like you just saw me naked." She giggled some.

…

…

I.

…

I think I can think straight again. That was… wow.

"D-do y-you m-mind if I ask why you d-d-did that?"

She winks, "What if I told you because I thought you were cute? Now, do you want to try that again?"

I think I nodded, I'm still too dazed to tell.

…

…

"T-that w-was… w-wow."

She just smirks. Then gives a deadpan look."

"I'm going to sleep with you tonight."

What the fuck? We just kissed! I can't… I won't do… that. With her already. Nuh-uh I draw the line there… But she is really hot.

NO! Use your brain you bastard this going to end bad for you. Get to know her first. Go on a couple of dates.

"I don't mean sex, pervert. I just meant cuddling while we sleep."

…

"Oh."

I… I think that I can do that.

"So you think you can handle this?"

Can I?

"S-sure."

She takes off her robe. Revealing her… assets. I never knew that the Avatar had such a… shapely figure.

"You like what you see, pervert?"

"I-is it bad i-if I s-say y-yes?"

She blushes. Then holds her arms out from the bed.

"C'mere. I'm cold."

* * *

(Time skip; Third Person: Shepherd Barracks)

"Someone needs to go wake Tali and Daniel, they haven't come down for breakfast yet." Chrom spoke as he began stuff jery into a sack. It was Stahl and his turn to cook and to be blunt, they had the culinary skills of a toddler. He sighed as he looked at the dried meat that was going to be their first meal of the day.

Sumia walked in, dressed in a blue skirt and white long-sleeve shirt, and promptly tripped. The man didn't even bat an eye. It was a common occurrence after all. As she picked herself up she spoke lightly. "I think it would be best if we let them sleep some more. I kept Daniel up telling me stories from his Outrealm, while Tali had to work some after she got back with you guys." The prince felt some envy for the Outrealmer. He wanted to spend time with Sumia… alone.

"If you say so. We'll give them thirty more minutes. Breakfast should be done by then." The pegasus knight raised an eyebrow, "Done? All you need to do is handout a bag of jerky and a cup of goat's milk." The blunette flushed red at the statement, "I suppose it doesn't take much today then."

"C'mon Chrom! We need to get going! Emm said she wanted us to meet her for breakfast ten minutes ago!" Lissa called from the open door. Said man cursed. He had forgotten about breakfast with his sister at the palace. "I'll be there in a little bit Lissa!" He began to stuff the meat in at a faster rate when Sumia took his hand, "I'll take care of Chrom. Go be with your family." The prince grinned widely and shot out the door like an arrow, calling out as he left, "Thanks Sumia! I owe you one!"

The bubbly brunette sighed as the prince left. She wished that he would spend breakfast with her. She shook her head and focused on preparing breakfast. Sully came by and took a bag and a cup of goat's milk before going to saddle her horse and begin training. Miriel and Ricken appeared, taking the food and leaving to do some research on what the genius mage's mother had theorised about. Maribelle was still off in Themis while Frederick went with the Royal sibling's. One bag and cup disappeared, so Sumia assumed that Kellam had took his share.

The thirty minutes of time had passed, and Sumia had decided to check up the tactician and outrealmer. Vaike had just come in from training, and snagged his bag-o-breakfast and was chewing on it when the pegasus knight approached him. "Vaike can you go wake up Daniel and Tali for me please?"

Teach grinned through his meal and gave thumbs up. He downed his glass of milk in a single swig, and walked up the stairs, a dribble of milk running down his chin. The warrior decided to wake the other man first, seeing as his room was the closest. He came up the stairs and didn't even bother knocking on the door, kicking it open with brute force.

"Rise and Shine, kiddo! Breakfast is downstairs!" He looked in the room to reveal… The outrealmer grumbling, having falling out of his bed from Vaike's wake up call. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be down in a little bit." The Vaike, completely forgetting about the tactician he was also suppose remind about breakfast. Headed downstairs to do what the Vaike did the best, work his muscles.

* * *

(First Person: Daniel's Room)

"He's gone now, you can come out from under the covers."

Tali popped her head from under my blanket.

"I'm starting to be grateful for his stupidity."

She looks really cute when she's still half asleep.

"Yeah me too. So what do you wanna do today?"

She picks up her cloak from the ground and looks back.

"Well after breakfast I planned on training. You want to come with?"

Well what else to I have to do?

"Why not?"

She smiles. Oh, god does this mean that for the first time in my nerdy life that I am going steady with someone? I got my first kiss and more last night. This is kinda overwhelming. Maybe coming to this world wasn't such a bad thing after all?

"Then again we need to get you a new wardrobe. How long do you plan on going around in one pair of clothes?"

"O-oh, a-after training then?"

She glances over at me annoyed.

"I thought you got over that stuttering thing last night?"

It's bit different when you close enough to someone that beautiful and they're speaking to you in a loving way to when the same person speaks to you in an almost disapproving way.

"Sorry…"

She rolls her eyes.

"Look you go downstairs first, then I will follow ok? We don't need Chrom or someone thinking that we did more than just sleep in each other's arms, ok?"

… It kinda hurts when you put it like that.

"Sure."

I open the door and head out. Going downstairs to get the breakfast promised to me. I am damn hungry actually. Hopefully it's some bacon. I LOVE bacon.

"Hey Daniel! Here's a sack of jerky and a cup of goat's milk!"

…

Sigh. At least it's better than starving right?

"Thanks, Sumia."

Tear into it. I'm actually really starting to appreciate the flavor of bear.

…

Sumia is really close all of the sudden.

"Uhh… Can I help you?"

Her eyes brighten up.

"You can finish that story you were telling me last night. I simply have to know how the great, brave Commander Shepard saved his world from the evil Reapers."

I chuckle

"The whole story is long and besides he had to the Collectors to go through first."

Her eyes widened as she pulled me closer.

"The Collectors!? Who were they?!"

Sometimes shes like a child, all innocent and passionate., but she's a stone cold killer out on the battlefield.

"I would tell you but my stomach is demanding nourishment, so thats a negatory for the moment."

She pouts but pulls back from me.

"Fiiiiiiiine."

I really need to get this food. I'm pretty sure that Tali will kick my ass if i make her wait too long.

* * *

(Third Person: Lucina and ?)

The woman who disguised herself as the wandering swordsman 'Marth' had just arrived at Regna Ferox. The blistering blizzard had let up for the time being and she had just awakened from her tent. Her companion had already stoked a fire and had breakfast, in the form of a boar, roasting over the flames.

Her companion, a partially transparent person, was an Einherjar. But this one was special. It had the ability to remain outside of it's card all of the time and retain all of it's memories. It was obviously a male, roughly six feet in height. The odd thing was that he wore a peculiar set of armour. It consisted of a brown colored helmet made out of unidentifiable metal, with three, glowing, blue lines were the man's face would be. He wore a dark green, almost grey, jumpsuit underneath some ribbed armour plates. His boots and gloves were made out of a the same strange metal as his helmet.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to fight your father this early? He hasn't even fought Gangrel yet." The armoured man asked. Lucina sighed, her azure eyes fixing on the coliseum that served as the capital of Regna Ferox. "I am unsure of that myself. My father used to say things started going wrong when he killed the champion of the West Khan in the duel."

She turned to the man she'd grown to consider a uncle to herself. "Will you fight with me?" The helmet the man wore showed no emotion, "You know that I can't. I am here only for one reason, and that is to help you defeat Grima. Not your father. I can only raise weapons against Risen and the Grimleal anyway.

The cerulean haired woman gave him a sad, small smile. " I know. I just thought it would be polite to ask first." She turned and began walking towards the building where she would have the eventual showdown with her father. The man followed slowly behind her, his boot's making a distinct 'clinking' sound as his heavy boots sunk through the snow to rest on the rocky terrain below.

'Marth' turned back to the glowing face, "Are you ready for the hard part of our duty to begin, Isaac?" The man only nodded quietly as they continued along the path.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter. I had alot of fun writing the dialogue for some of this, especially the beginning and the end parts. The plot thickens as a new realationship blossoms in between Tali and Daniel. And who is this mysterious stranger? Find out next time on The Selfless Insert Z!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey you beautiful person you! Welcome to another chapter of the Selfless Insert.

Confinamiento solitario: **You know how there are some stories that you can relate to the main character? Well, let's just say a good amount of people here asked my why I was blushing XD.**

**'Marth' and someone new? All aboard the hype train.**

**Gran trabajo como siempre,(Great work, as always), can't wait for more.**

I'm glad you can relate! The new person won't play a huge role but he will semi-sort-of important. I'm really glad you like this!

Chasticot: **Oh boy I love where this is going 3**

**You keep that writing pace very hard o:**

I'm glad! And I tend to write when I have inspiration, and I spend a good amount of the day thinking about how this story should go. Needless to say, sometimes I take it in the opposite direction of what I originally intended.

(First Person: Ylisstol Market)

* * *

Gods this is soooo boring. I literally cannot think of thing in the world more boring and lackluster than this.

"What about this one, Clarke? Does it make me look good?"

"Yes dear."

She frowns slightly.

"Whats wrong?"

Oh shit. What do I do? I'm not it daft enough to tell her the truth. That's practically signing my death certificate.

"Nothing Tali. I was just too distracted by how beautiful you are."

She blushes deeply and smiles warmly.

Successful deflection tactic. Kinda ironic isn't it.

"You don't look bad yourself Clarke. I told you that green was your color."

I'm wise to your ploys, woman. You won't get me.

Smirk. "Yeah, I know, but I can't compare to you."

Slight blush. Not as big as last time.

…

I don't know if I like that smirk she has though.

Is she coming closer?

Oh god. I can feel her breath on my ear.

"You don't need to in order to satisfy me."

…

…

…

"...You win."

She smiles as she goes back into the changing curtain they set up in the market.

"You should know better than to challenge me by now. At least you've gained some confidence. Before yesterday you wouldn't have even been able to respond coherently."

I shrug.

"Well you're not as scary once I got to know you better."

Tali comes out dressed in her normal robes, with a oilskin cloth over her future purchases.

She raises an eyebrow. "How was I scary?"

"It wasn't really fear of you per say..."

She buys her clothes and we start walking toward the same cafe that the Shepherds go to on days off, or so Sumia told me.

"Oh? What were you afraid of then? You don't seem to stutter around Sumia or Sully, but you do around Lissa and I."

I can feel my face flushing. Damnit I probably sound like an idiot.

"It's honestly really stupid and not worth mentioning."

We reached the cafe, sat down as the waitress took our order.

"So its stupid? And you're too embarrassed to tell me?"

Unfortunately.

I wonder what I am to her anyway? Does this mean that we're dating? Or do they not do this here. And on top of that, this is the Avatar of Grima. What if things don't happen like they happened in the game. Would it be smart to pursue this when it might blow up in my face?

I need to know.

"Hey Tali? There's a question I need to ask you."

She cocks her head.

"Oh yeah? Go ahead."

"What am- no, what are we?"

She looks at me bizarrely.

"We're in a steady relationship. Why is there something wrong with that?"

"W-what no. I'm happy. I was just hoping I wasn't some fling."

Gods, now I am an idiot.

She laughs.

"No, Clarke , you're not just a fling. I'm taking it serious with you. Are you with me?"

I nod.

There's the waitress with our orders. I dearly miss bacon cheese burgers, along with Dr. Pepper. Both those are like crack for me.

Clam chowder is a decent subtitute I guess but still.

...

Damn I miss watching Chargers games on sunday nights. Playing Team Fortress 2 on my xbox.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Oh shit, I forgot how well she can read people.

"Uh, yeah, just a little... Well, homesick, I guess... Not that I don't like it here, but...yeah."

"What was your home like? You don't really talk about it too much."

I really don't think that to tell her straight up what home was like. Think Daniel!

"I lived on a continent called North America, in the country of the United States of America."

She leaned in interested

.

"United States? Like there are multiple, separate governments?"

"Well thats partially right. Each of states has a governor that deals with the state's problem, but over all the states is the federal branch of the government who has a president and congressmen who are elected to represent each state."

* * *

(Third Person: Chrom's family)

"So we will need you to consult with the reigning khan in Regna Ferox for help with the possible

war with the Pelagians." The exalt finished. Chrom nodded his head, steel cold eyes gazing on the war map laid out before him.

"Alright, Emm. The Shepherds will head out at daybreak." The blue haired man began making the plans to rally his group. Emmeryn smiled sincerely at her brother. "My thanks to you, Chrom. Fare thee well on your mission."

Frederick and the royal siblings left to gather the Shepherds, while Emmeryn sighed in deep sorrow. She knew the more the days stretch on, the more that the chance of war with the neighboring country could possibly come to pass. She wanted to avoid bloodshed if possible. She would, she decided suddenly, lay down her life if the Pelagians still desired vengeance. After all her life was inconsequential if it meant saving the lives of both her people and Pelagia's.

Her siblings had made it too the barracks, along with their guardian. "Frederick, can you inform the people at the cafe that we have a mission?" The stalworth knight nodded, and headed off.

Maribelle couldn't come, for she was held up in Themis still. _So_, Chrom thought, _we will be relying solely on Lissa for healing._ To be completely honest, he wished that he didn't need to bring his sister. She wasn't exactly frail, but she couldn't really fight back either. And sometime, the prince was afraid that she would get cornered when he, or any other Shepherd, wasn't present. It kept him up at night occasionally.

He shook the thought off as he came into view of the barracks. The blunette could see Sumia sweeping the the entrance room. His heart caught a little, but then he reminded himself that it wasn't the time and he continued in the building.

"Sumia, we have a mission in Regna Ferox, get your gear ready for an early march tomorrow." She nodded, but the broom back and continued to the armory. Chrom found Vaike and Sully outside training together. The gruff cavalier was manhandling the warrior and you could see on Teach's face, he was not happy about it.

"You two! We have a mission in Regna Ferox tomorrow, Vaike when Stahl gets back from town let him know." The warrior only nodded, not really paying attention to what his rival said. "In Regna Ferox? This should be good." Sully got excited and it showed in her spar with Vaike.

The prince shook his head and tried to find Virion, who he found practicing his archery. The noble man was shooting target after target in the bullseye, not even seeming to put any effort in it. The exalt's brother duly noted, however, that no one had repaired the one that Daniel wrecked with his 'javelin gun'.

He repeated the message he told the other three as well as let Miriel know. The archest of archers bowed and promised it would be done. _That's everyone,_ Chrom thought. Unbeknownst to the prince, he hadn't told Kellam who only learned about it from his presence in the entrance room when his leader had told Sumia.

The unnoticable knight sighed in pity to himself. I was a curse, he decided. Then he thought for a while, Stahl's prized triple chocolate wafer cake in his hands. Perhaps, It wasn't _so _bad.

(Third Person: Lucina and Isaac)

* * *

Isaac grunted with approval as Lucina walked towards him. The princess had defeated the West Khan's champion, Lon'qu, and had taken the myrmidon's place. It was practically unavoidable now, Lucina would fight her father.

As she passed him, she motioned to him to follow her outside. The metal man followed without question, she having earned his trust that was nearly impossible to attain. They walked past people, who gave them a wide berth. No one wanted to mess with the new West Champion and her companion.

They continued outside to an unpopulated place. 'Marth' pulled off her mask, her cerulean hair framing her face as she let out a small, sad smile. "I have succeed, Isaac. I will fight my father this time tomorrow if we haven't polluted the timestream horribly." Isaac's glowing stare never ceased as he responded. "Remember Lucy, this isn't the only way you can do this." She pulled out Parallel Falchion and let her gaze rest on it. It was the only thing left she had of her father. "I know, but I need to see him again. It's selfish and childish, but I need to." The Einherjar helmet suddenly retracted into the armour, piece by piece it stored itself away.

It revealed a blue eyed man in his fifties, shot salt and pepper hair. He had a look in his eyes, of a man who knew pain and suffering all too well. His face turned into smile as he put his gloved hand on the princess' and rubbed it like he did when she was young. "It's okay to be selfish every once in awhile, Lucy. You know as well as I do that it was my selfishness that brought us together when I was looking for my last descendant."

She nodded, a frown still pulling at the corner of her lips, "What will you do when you find him?" A thoughtful look appeared on Isaac's face, "What will I do? You know, to be honest, I haven't got that far in my plans yet." She blanched, "You haven't thought that far ahead?!" He put his hands up to console her, "I have a feeling that winging it will be the way to go. I suppose I'll know what to do when I meet him."

The cerulean haired woman rolled her eyes, but her mouth formed a smile. "I hope for your descendant's sake that he hasn't inherited your lax attitude when it comes to serious situations." The middle aged man chuckled lightly. His helmet formed out of his armour again piecing itself back together, until it was only Isaac's glowing helmet again. "We should get going, Basilio will be wondering where his prized champion is." He jabbed her in the ribs lightly.

The woman sighed in exasperation with her companion then put her mask back on. As they walked back towards the coliseum, they knew that soon things would be much more complicated than they already were.

* * *

Hey guys sorry I couldn't upload this last night. I had to record one of my high school's football game for the coach so I didn't have access to my computer till about 11 last night. It's also just a little bit shorter because of that. :/

I'll try to shell most of another one out today so you guys can enjoy. So, until then, see you all in the next installment!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey peeps. I'm starting to get back on schedule with my uploads. I wound up working a good part of yesterday and couldn't write as much as I wanted to :/. Ughh, writing this make me want to play Fire Emblem: Awakening again, but my sister took her 3DS back last week T-T. Anyways…

Chasticot: **"Hey guys, sorry I couldn't upload this last night" What are you apologizing for xD, with that pace we should be apologizing to have you work that much o:**

It's not really working when you enjoy it :) Plus since I have a minimum audience of 7 (I don't know how many people just come on fanfiction casually and don't have accounts, like me until here recently.) I feel like since you people who are fans like it, I have no choice but to upload each chapter as best as I can!

* * *

Another march, huh? Well, it could be worse. We are finally moving on to chapter 2. I'm kinda glad actually, because if we hadn't then I would still have no idea how to fight.

Not that I have a good one now, but it is better.

"So what happened after, The Commander killed the Reaper in the quarian's home country?"

I think it was said in the male Robin supports that Sumia loved books and stories in game, but I don't think that they touched up on it enough.

"He had to choose to save the geth by allowing his ally Legion to use some purified Reaper magic to make his people smarter and faster, or to save the quarians who would be destroyed if the geth were allowed to become strong again. In the end he wasn't able to talk the quarian leaders out of war so he let Legion do his thing."

"Hey you two, what are you talking about?"

"Oh hey Tali. I was just telling Sumia a story that I heard in my realm."

Why does she look angry?

"I see… Carry on then."

That was weird. The hell is wrong with her?

"Daniel you should go talk to her."

"Sure… But don't you want to hear the rest of Commander Shepard's story?"

Why is she shaking her head? I think I am going to just give up on understanding woman.

"Shepherd's there are Risen ahead!"

I guess it can wait till after.

Right, run towards Chrom. Good thing that I have the javelin gun loaded already. It pays to have played the game before.

"Milord, they're guarding that bridge it seems."

"Fine then Tali! What is our strategy?"

…

Uh, Tali?

"Let's pair up in groups. Don't _ever_ leave your partner's side understand?"

Everyone nods.

"Sully, you and Sumia pair up, Stahl and Lissa, Chrom and Vaike. Miriel should be here soon so Frederick, you take her when she comes. Clarke, you're with me, and Virion hang back at support."

That's preferable actually, don't units get better relationships when they fight together? Supports and such.

"Sully, you and Sumia charge along and hit the the myrmidons, Chrom you and Vaike-"

"Hey where's my axe?"

Everyone looks incredulously at the warrior. Except me because… well, if you don't know then you probably shouldn't be reading this huh? Enough breaking the fourth wall, back to buisness.

Tali pinches the bridge of her nose. "Nevermind Vaike, try to find your axe. Virion i'm going to need you to support Chrom, okay? You guys need to be clean up behind the girls. Stahl transport Lissa to who needs to get healed, while me and Clarke will take out the ranged fighters."

Vaike looks a little depressed now. Poor guy.

"Alright everyone, let's go"

"Hey, Clarke, are you ready?"

"Yeah let's get going."

She pulls out her tome and sword, and we start to run.

Sully and Sumia hit the myrmidons as planned killing two right off the bat and injuring three.

That archer is aiming for Frederick. I think it's kinda funny that he thinks that puny arrow would pierce the Great Knight armour.

Focus, fool.

Take aim.

FWOOSH

Alright pinned him to a tree by his belly.

Look over and see Tali kill three risen archers with ease.

"Nice shot, Clarke."

Is this the Veteran Skill in real life? Probably, I abused the shit out of it during my playthrough of Awakening.

Looks like Miriel showed up with Vaike's axe. They're fighting their way toward Freddy. Mage is taking aim.

FWOOSH

Sometimes I am really glad my parents taught me how to fire a normal gun.

Most of the Risen are gone now, there are just a few stragglers left, which Chrom and Virion are mopping up with excellent precision.

Alright, calm down, and catch breath.

"Water?"

"Yeah."

Take swig, oh thats refreshing.

"Thanks, Tali."

She grins slightly and leans close.

"You're gonna have to pay me back by being my source of warmth, Regna Ferox gets cold at night you know."

…

I'm never going to get used to how forward she is… But I'm not gonna lose this time.

"It would be unfortunate if our tactician suddenly died from hypothermia. I guess i'll do it for the good of the Shepherds. They better not say I don't do anything for them."

She scowls. I laugh.

Activate mock royalty manners.

"Milady, would thou doest me the honor of accompanying I to fetch my launched javelins?"

She raises an eyebrow, but it turns into a grin.

"Why, milord, it would be an honor to do so."

We connect elbows and walk towards the first Risen that was impaled.

* * *

(Third Person: Lissa and Stahl)

The princess giggled as she watched her two friends walk towards the woods. As far as she knew, she was the only one who knew of Tali's feelings for the Outrealmer, and as hard as it might be, she was planning on keeping that to herself… and possibly Maribelle or Emm.

Her companion had pulled out one of his trademarked biscuits and began munching down on it. The glutton was gazing back at the scene of the battle, the risen corpses were already beginning to dissipate into a black light, then vanish. Shaking his head, he turned his horse around and went to the gathering around Vaike, who was slightly injured but not horribly.

Chrom struck down the leader right as the duo arrived. It wasn't a long fight, twenty minutes at the most but everyone already looked exhausted. Lissa got off of Stahl's horse and began treating the amourless warrior, nagging him to be more careful.

"Stahl, have you seen Tali and Daniel?" The cavalier turned towards Frederick, who asked the question. "Yes, I'm guessing that they went to go pick up Daniel's javelins." If one could have listened closely you could've heard Lissa giggling softly.

Chrom looked at the sun, it was only a little past noon. He glanced to his knight, who nodded. "Shepherds! We will have ten minute break before continuing the march. We need to make it to Broluch before nightfall." The Shepherds groaned but began to get here gear set to travel again. Since the cavaliers were always ready to travel they took their time rubbing down their mounts and giving them much needed water.

Broluch was a small town near the border to Regna Ferox. It was famous for the apple trees that provided Ylisse with the majority of its apples. The town was an ideal place to stop, since many caravans came through, it had a big enough hotel for the Shepherds.

* * *

(Third Person: Lucina and Isaac)

Lucina was going over her gear for the fifth time today. Anyone with eyes could see, that Chrom's future daughter was nervous. Isaac had gone out to get her food, leaving her all alone with her thoughts. She knew that the only foolproof way to stop the rise of Grima was to save her aunt, the current exalt, from assassination in less than two months. The alternative if she failed her goal was to keep her father, and Shepherds alive.

She knew however that Grima wasn't the only threat. Walhart would be preparing an invasion for the Feroxi shore. When she and Isaac first came back they had heard rumors of the resistance in Valm falling. It shocked the princess, who was sure the Valmesse invasion wouldn't take place until her younger self's early teens.

This concerned the cerulean haired woman, her country's army would still be recovering from the war with Plegia. Her companion didn't share in her worries though, he was certain that things would be fine if they saved Emmeryn. The oddly armoured man had promised her that he would do everything in his power to help her.

That was part of the reason Lucina had decided to help find Isaac's descendant somewhere in this world. Isaac had been with her for as long as she could remember. She still remembered the story her mother, Sumia, had told her.

* * *

(Third Person: Flashback)

Lucina's father had just returned from the Outrealm gate. Old Hubba had lost control of his Einherjar cards again, except this time it was only one card that was misused. Only one of the group had hear of 'Isaac Clarke' before. The person had described Isaac as 'the man with the indomitable will to survive'.

The battle against the lone man was brutal. He had nearly killed Vaike, who bull rushed him out of sheer arrogance. It had taken careful planning from her Auntie Tali to make it through without a casualty.

Old Hubba had given her father the card for Isaac and told him that this card would be invaluable to his daughter in her future. At first the exalt ignored the old man's advice, but his wife nagged him all the way back to Ylisse about it.

The little princess was given the card, a week before she would turn two, as an early birthday present, but there was something different about this Einherjar. It wouldn't take orders. Chrom grew frustrated with it and threatened to put him back in the card if he didn't start obeying. The queen was the only one he would listen to because she treated him like a person instead of a slave.

When Lucina was eight she went on a picnic with her parents out in the woods near Yllistol. Isaac had naturally tagged along with the little princess. She had been quite taken with Isaac and would ride around on his shoulders just as much as her father's.

Her father, changed from the loss of Emmeryn and his injury on the fateful night of her assassination, was a colder man than the one her mother told stories about. The exalt didn't care for the Einherjar and only kept him around for his daughter.

While they were on this picnic a bear had wandered into their camp, and had spotted little Lucina. It charged at what it thought would be an easy meal. No matter how hard she tried, Chrom's daughter couldn't recall with any clarity what had happened. She had heard from her mother that Isaac had distracted the bear from her and, using his surroundings to help, had killed the bear by himself.

After that day, her father grew to respect the armoured man and had even grown a bond of friendship with him.

* * *

(Third Person: Lucina's room)

"Lucy? I'm back with food." Isaac's voice had snapped the princess out of her reminiscing. She turned as the Einherjar opened the door, a plate of salmon balanced in his left hand. She took the food as gave her thanks. The man retracted his helmet and went to the washroom, claiming he needed to wash his face and hair.

Lucina once again made the promise to herself that she would Isaac's descendant. The armoured man was family to her and so that made his descendant her family as well, and if there was one thing she learned from her mother and father was you always take care of your family.

* * *

Thanks for reading this guys! And I was curious, do you guys want a chapter of this devoted solely to what happened in the future past? Or maybe a separate story once I finish this one, cause I have some ideas floating around in this ole head of mine. So yeah, review and let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

First of all I want to say that I am very sorry to those of you that like to read this, I have been a lazy bastard since basket ball started and in between that, school and work I have no energy when I get home. I don't know how frequently I will update this and _All the Nights_, hopefully without the huge ass delay that you guys got for this chapter. So in short what I am trying to say is that this story will be updated more but not consistently or not all that frequently. So without any more delay.

* * *

(First Person: After the battle)

"You're steeling towards killing now. Or is it just because they were Risen?"

"Well yeah, killing a reanimated corpse is very different than killing an actual human being. I actually hope I'm never okay with that."

I didn't mean to say the last part out loud.

"Oh? Explain your morals to me."

I know that she's trying to make light of this but…

"This might sound harsh but I think only a monster kills without feeling, and since risen technically not humans anymore. I just feel bad when humans are killed."

I don't know if I explained it well. Hopefully the message got across..

"What about when said person is attacking the innocents and the ones you love?"

What was it that Stahl told me?

"We don't kill for fun, we aren't monsters. We do kill, as Shepherds, in order to protect the innocent and the ones we love."

She doesn't look too surprised with that answer.

"That's an apt way to put it, Clarke."

Ah looks like we've made it to town. Good thing too, my legs are getting tired lugging around this heavy ass armour.

"Daniel? May I converse with you?"

"Sure Frederick. What's up?"

He looks at me like I am insane. Forgot not to use slang.

"Sorry, I was using slang from home. What do you need?"

He raises and eyebrow.

"I see. Do you mind terribly if Donnel joins us in training?"

Oh shit I had completely forgot about him. Damn kid made himself scarce when we got back.

"Sure. Then I won't get my butt handed to me on a daily basis."

Whether it was Tali, or Frederick my ass is grass.

He nods, "Then I will make the arrangements."

Frederick seriously is one part butler, one part knight.

There's the inn Tali mentioned what's it called?

…

I forget I can't read their written language.

Sigh.

"Hey Daniel!"

"Stahl?"

"The guys are going to be hanging out tonight. Wanna come?"

I don't think i've actually spent anytime with the guys outside of battle. Need to change that.

Screw it, I'm tired.

"Maybe some other time, I'm exhausted."

"Oh, All right. Maybe next time."

I don't even want to talk to someone till I get some sleep. Frederick has the keys right?

"Here you go Daniel. Yours and Tali's room is on the last on the left."

Dude, I don't even care enough to listen to anything other than 'last on the left'.

Go into the room, strip, then collapse on bed.

Gods damnit! Beds have to be the best thing invented by mankind.

Sleep really is a miracle isn't it?

* * *

(Third Person: ?)

The hollow clinking of the metallic boots on stone floor rang through the castle. Ylisstol's castle was eirily quite, even when in the dark of the night servants still scurried around, taking care of the royal family's home. The dark was playing tricks on the oddly armoured figure's mind, each shadow was another necromorph, a twisted corpse dripping with bodily fluids no longer needed for it to function.

In spite of this, the clinking steps never faltered, bringing the figure closer to their intended destination. The light shining from the figure's helmet lighting the hall and all of it's gory content temporarily.

The once beautiful and stunning hall was covered in blood and gouges in the stone up to four feet long. The figures feet made a light splash with every puddle it stepped through. Once again, there was no hesitation in the armoured figured strides, as lightning struck again illuminating the figure.

The figure was a male, and the supposed armour was more like an odd looking suit then armour. The assumed cloth was dirt black, with dust clinging to it. Metal strips covered the figures ribs, arms, thighs, and shoulders, with a slight gap in between. The boots were all this mysterious metal, but jointed at the ankles, The boots rose up to knee before giving way to the suit underneath. The gauntlets carried a thick plate on the back of the man's hands, oddly enough while the same metal covered the fingers, they retained all the dexterity they would have without the gloves. A bright white light shone in four strips of light, stacked one on top of the other from the man's metallic helmet.

The male figure clutched a javelin gun in his right hand, while holding a short sword in his left. The blade chipped and obviously falling apart from constant use without any time for maintenance. The other weapon wasn't in a great condition either, the guard on the front dented and had a crack along the left side.

Unconsciously gripping his weapons tighter, the man's strided deeper into the castle, passing many broken doors with the remains of the unfortunate victims of the necromorphs' insatiable hunger. Pity welled up in the armoured man's heart, but he crushed it and kept on walking. Those kinds of thoughts would get himself killed he couldn't afford to wait around.

A primal screech echoed from the hallway, the man swung to face the sound and raised his javelin gun in the direction the noise came from. The patters of a bare feet sprinting grew louder and louder. The armed man backed into the closest wall, if they wanted him then they would have a fight to look forward too.

Eyeless sockets peered around the corner, the creature use to be a woman, the princess from the future in fact. Lucina, who had fought off the Risen and the Fell Dragon in the future, had succumed to the necromorphs. Her blue hair was beginning to fall out in chunks, the tiara she wore still sat in her thinning blue locks. The mutated princess' mouth hung agape in a empty scream. Then she stepped fully into view.

Her clothes were ripped and tattered, the wounds that had likely been fatal were left unhealed, the ugly cuts were the trademarked ugly, bulbous, yellow flesh that pointed out a weak point in the mutated. Lucina's shoulder joints were stuck facing upward, with the arm ending in the blade coming out of her hand that marked her a slasher type.

The man swore softly under his breath as the slasher stalked closer to him, intent on killing the man in front of her. The laser sight trained on the undead princess' weak point. The armoured man hesitated pulling the trigger, he really didn't want to do this, Lucina had came from a ruined future to warn her father and the rest of the Shepherds about the dangers of Grima. It wasn't right that this should happen to her, the princess fought much harder than anyone else and this was her fate?

The moment of indecision was all the reanimated corpse needed to lunge towards the survivor, screeching and brandishing it's blades. Instinct commanded, and the man obeyed and fired the javelin gun nearly point blank into the deceased woman's chest. The javelin pierced the Lucina's chest at high speeds, carrying her twenty yards and pinning her to the wall with dull thump and a wet 'squelch'.

The necromorph that used to be the princess of Ylisse, struggled against the offending spike, wiggling in every direction. The man gagged behind his helmet, some of the wounds had reopened and the smell of it was unbearable. He leveled the weapon at the corpse again, the bright blue laser sight pointing at her head, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

(First Person: Inn)

"JESUS CHRIST!"

…

What the hell kind of dream was that!? A god don't puke, it was just a dream, just a dream.

Assume the fetal position.

What did that even mean!? There is no Marker or anything in Fire Emblem, so that can't happen right?

Well there is no Security Suit or Javelin Gun either…

Ohgodohlordohjesus! I can barely handle the Risen let alone the Necromorphs. Better be on the look out for crazy religious nuts who think space zombies are the pinnacle of evolution.

"Clarke!? Are you ok?!"

Tali!? She sounded like she was in the room with me… but that was ridicoulous right?

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

This inn Chrom got us is a little dingy but sorta homely as well. Wait, there's someone… in the bed with me!?

NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERTS!

"What was that scream about?"

Tali is right THERE! I didn't think that she was serious about sleeping in the same bed as me. OHGODOHLORDOHJESUS, THIS IS ALMOST AS BAD AS THE NIGHTMARE!

Calm, yourself man! You and Tali are in a semi-sort of relationship and on Earth this is a very common occurrence.

"N-nothing importa-tant. W-when do we l-leave?"

"Daniel Clarke! What did I tell you about lying to me and even worse, _**stuttering**_?"

Oh shit…

"T-to not to."

I feel like a little kid being scolded for swearing again. Which you can probably guess by now was a fair bit.

"So? I'm assuming that it was a pretty bad nightmare since you drenched in sweat still."

I think thats part of it but the other part is fear of the woman in my bed. That seems to be half naked…

Wow, I never noticed how lar-

Focus on her face!

What did she ask again? Oh yeah, the nightmare...

"Well, It was about creatures I saw back in my realm, but never had the chance to see one close up…"

That wasn't a complete lie, sense I did see the necroes on the TV.

This isn't like one of those cheesy predictions that you see in some fanfiction

...

Right?

* * *

Super, super, short I know, and I am sorry :(. The next few chapters I will try to improve the length back to the old quantity. Until then I will see you later


End file.
